


The Girl You Never Noticed

by magicgoldenflower



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgoldenflower/pseuds/magicgoldenflower
Summary: "You like Eugene. Right, Punz?" He asked, his blue eyes sparking with excitement."Ya. So?" I replied, twirling my long, blonde hair around my finger."And I like Elsa.""What are you getting at, Jack?""What if we split them up?"Rapunzel Corona and Jackson Frost have best friends since the third grade. Both of them have crushes on the school's most popular power couple, Eugene Fitzherbert and Elsa Delle. Will Jack and Rapunzel be able to separate them or will they only make them love each other more?*Characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks*
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Rapunzel**  
I stretched in my bed early Monday morning. As usual, I woke up before my alarm. I did my usual routine to get ready for another long day of school. I quickly ran downstairs to greet my parents. "Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" I shouted as I slid down the railing.

"Good morning, Rapunzel," Dad replied from behind the local newspaper. His graying eyebrows were furrowed, obviously upset over something he read.

"Someone's unusually bubbly this Monday morning." Mom teased as she passed me a cereal bowl. I poured myself some breakfast and munched away. Peter, my little brother, was already stuffing his face with a bowl of cereal. He had green eyes like me, but he had brown hair. I loved that child, but he _always_ has to follow me everywhere.

"Today me and Jack-"

"Jack and I." Mom corrected, making Peter snicker.

"Whatever. Today we get to go the elementary school to help the kids get ready for homecoming." I explained. In two weeks, our school will be celebrating homecoming. We'll have the cliché parade that the whole town participates in, the guys ask girls to dance, of course, the cheesy coronation, and the overrated home football game.

"Is this for your child care class?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of homecoming, do you know who the candidates are?" Dad questioned as he took a sip from his blue coffee mug.

"No, but I know for sure that Elsa Delle and Eugene Fitzherbert will be on there no doubt," I replied. Elsa Delle and Eugene Fitzherbert are the school's power couple. They're everyone's goals.

"From what I've heard, they're very nice kids." Mom commented. I shrugged my shoulders and placed my dirty dish in the sink.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye!" I called as I grabbed my backpack off the kitchen floor. Peter is only in third grade, so I never have to drive him around. Mom usually drops him off on her way to work.

"Bye, Rap! Drive safe!" They waved as I shut the door behind me. I hopped into my car and drove to the worst place in the world. School. It's not like I'm bullied or I don't have any friends, I just hate been trapped in the same building all day. I want to leave and experience things personally, not read about them in worn-out textbooks that have multiple dirty pictures drawn in them from immature boys. I want to live this world from my own eyes, not from some random pictures taken from some random people.

"Rap, how are you doing this lovely morning?" Jack greeted me as I walked to my locker. As usual, he was texting on his phone, leaning against my locker.

"Better than normal."

"Let me guess, Peter complemented you this morning?" He teased. I smiled and shook my head no as I unlocked my locker. I grabbed my history books and looked into my mirror. My stubborn blonde strands of hair were in my green eyes. I blew them away and shut my locker.

"Jack, how do I look?" I asked. Jack has been my best friend since I moved here in the third grade. Long story short, when I was a baby I was kidnapped by some old lady. I wasn't found and returned to my parents until I was about nine. To help remove those traumatic memories, my parents moved us to a small town across the country.

"Hmmm, you need to pull your shirt down a little, it looks a little baggy on the front," Jack replied. I did as he said and he nodded in approval. "Looks good."

"Thanks." I smiled. We walked together to our next class, listening to the random chatter coming from our fellow student body in the crowded hallway.

"So, did you finish your math homework?"

"Of course."

"Do you mind if I use it? I'm not sure if I did the problems right and I want to make sure that they're correct." He lied.

"Jack, if you want to copy my answers all you have to do is ask," I replied as I dug through my math folder and gave him the notebook.

"You're a peach." Jack teased as he swiped the notebook from my petite hands.

"I'm not a fruit. I'm a human bean." I smirked.

"Whatever you say. I still think you're an alien." He smiled. When I first came to school, he thought I was an alien that came to abduct him and take him to be my king. Don't ask.

"Hey, Rap! Hey, Jack!" Snow White greeted. She was the friendliest girl in this whole school. She's the definition of kind and pure. She also can't say no so all the boys love her. She gives them all of her answers though usually, they're wrong.

"Hi, Snow!" Jack and I replied. Everyone calls her Snow because she has the darkest hair, making her skin look extremely white, almost as white as snow. It was just a coincidence that her last name was White.

"Are you two dating yet?" She wondered. Everyone in this damn school assumes that we're a thing. I could never see myself with Jack. Sure, we have a blast causing trouble and we share plenty of common interests, but I could never like him that way.

"Me and her?" Jack asked with his face scrunched up in disgust. Snow innocently nodded yes. "Never!" Jack gagged. Snow jumped back, surprised by his actions.

"Jackson! That is not how you treat a lady!" She scolded.

"She's not a lady! She's very far from it." He reasoned. Snow shook her head, ashamed of him.

"I will never understand you, Jackson Frost. You have the prettiest girl in this whole school by your side every day and yet you won't date her."

"We're too close to actually date. He's my best friend." I explained.

"When you two finally date, you can bet I'll be the first one to say, 'I told you so.'" Snow declared. We laughed as she walked in the opposite direction.

 **~~~**  
"Look, Jack. All I'm saying is that Cindy is a bitch. She totally freaked out on Mulan last Friday." I explained as we sat down at our lunch table. We usually sit with Ariel and Eric, but for some reason, they weren't at school.

"Sweet, sweet Rapunzel. Cindy was just explaining why she was right." Jack smirked.

"It was still a bitchy thing to do," I replied as I looked down at the sad excuse of pizza. It was dripping with grease.

"I never said it wasn't." Jack smiled. I returned it and picked up pizza. After a couple of bites, I dropped it on my tray.

"Jackson, hottie at two o'clock," I quickly stated. Jack looked to his left, trying to see who I was talking about. I facepalmed and groaned. "I said two o'clock, not ten o'clock."

"Right!" He replied as he turned the right direction. He sighed in disappointment. "I don't see anyone hot."

"How can you not? He's literally right there. He's like a walking masterpiece." I dreamily sighed as I stared at Eugene. His dark locks falling perfectly above his brown eyes. He had his gorgeous, million-dollar smile plastered on his face. He was greeted by his football buddies with high fives and pats on the back. He winked at a couple of girls and sat down.

"More like a total man-whore." Jack snorted. I shot him a glare.

"He is not! You're just jealous you can't pull off that bad boy look as good as him." I fired back.

"Sure, Rapunzel." Jack smiled. This was typical for us. We have a love/hate relationship. We would do anything for each other, but we also love to criticize each other. Especially when it came to our hopeless crushes.

"Hey, there's Elsa and her lapdogs." I groaned as I watched the group of girls walk into the lunchroom. This particular group was considered class royalty. Elsa was the queen and they were her princesses The rest of us are her lowly servants. Freshman are terrified of her and the rest of us upper-class men know not to mess with her.

"Look at her ass!" Jack exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and judged her clique. Elsa's the prettiest girl in this whole school. She's the definition of perfect. She's got long, gorgeous, platinum blonde hair. She has a perfect hourglass figure and she is not too tall, not too short. She's the head cheerleader and dating Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene is the school's heartthrob. Every guy wants to be him and every girl wants to date him, including me.

Merida DunBroch, Elsa's best friend and the school's best female athlete. Her best sport is archery and coming in a very close second is basketball. She's a fiery ginger with a head full of long, tangled curls. She's the only one without a boyfriend. Rumor has it that she's secretly a lesbian, but I think she finds dating overrated.

Aurora Beauty, the school's second prettiest blonde to ever walk these halls. She's the biggest slut in our grade having slept with almost the whole football team. Her late-night parties explain why she's always caught sleeping in class. She's currently dating Phillip Rivers, but apparently they've cheated on each other three times.

Jasmine Arable, the sassy one in the group. She can come up with a clap back in .2 seconds. Jasmine has dark, voluminous hair that's full of secrets. She knows everything about everyone. If you wanted to spread a rumor about anyone, all you have to do is give her anything gold. She's has a thing with Aladdin Balden, the school's track star. I heard from the gossip floating around the halls that they're a part of the recent drug deals.

And last but not least, Cinderella Tremaine. Don't even get me started on her. She's the biggest wannabe in this school. The reason she's in that god awful clique is that she has lots of money. Well, her daddy has money. She's the reason blondes are stereotyped as being stupid. _Thanks, Cindy._ She's dating none other than Henry Charming. If you thought she was spoiled before, think again. He's like her little puppet.

"Rapunzel! Yoo-hoo! Stop daydreaming!" Jack shouted as he waved a hand in my face.

"Sorry, Jack. I was just thinking about Peter." I lied. Jack shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food. I sighed and looked at them again. They were all laughing and leaning on their boyfriends. They looked like the expectation middle schoolers get about high school.

"Punzie, are you coming to the game this weekend?" Jack asked. Jack is the school's football quarterback. Ever since freshman year, I've been to all his games.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about staying at home and sleeping," I playfully smiled. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. Jack and I finished our meals and tossed away the leftovers. We walked down the halls, having seven minutes to spare. "Do you ever feel like dropping out of school?"

"Yeah, most days. Actually, let's do it right now." Jack grinned, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Jackson, you know we need to get a high school diploma. Besides, I'm not even 18 yet." I giggled.

"Come on, Rap. Don't you want to have a little fun?"

"Jack, I can have plenty of fun being legal," I smirked. Jack smiled shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what you want to believe."

 **~~~**  
"Hi, Rapunzel. Hi, Jack." The students greeted from their tiny desks. Most of them were wiggling, excited to learn what projects we were going to do today.

"Hey, kids!" We replied. For our child care class, we spend a class period helping out at the elementary school. We do it every Monday and we were assigned the second-grade classroom.

"Today, we're going to paint football players or cheerleaders. Go to your assigned small groups and they'll give you the next instructions." Mrs. Nelson smiled. The students quickly scrambled out of their desks and ran to us. I led the giggling children towards the back table. They sat down in front of a blank sheet of paper and looked to me for instructions.

"Raise your hand if you're drawing a cheerleader," I smiled. Three little girls shot their hands in the air. "Okay, and who wants to draw a football player?" I asked. Two little boys raised their hands, realizing they were outnumbered by the girls. "Nice. So to draw either one, you have to pick two colors. They can be pink, orange, blue, green, purple, yellow, or even our school colors. Which, by the way, is maroon and gold." I quickly whispered to the kids, making them giggle.

"I want purple and yellow! Vikings!" Tanner shot as he snatched them from the pile.

"Vikings are gross. Packers are better. Yellow and green, please." Sally smiled as she held her tiny hand out for the crayons.

"I want maroon and gold. My sister's a cheerleader." Rose explained.

"Really? That's cool. I wish I was a cheerleader so I could have a football player as my boyfriend." Hannah dreamily sighed.

"Gross!" Jake yelled. I tried to shush him, but I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"You're gross, Jake!" Hannah defended. I eventually calmed the students down and helped them draw their characters. All too soon, Jack and I had to go back to school for the last period.

"Everyone says goodbye to Jack and Rapunzel." Mrs. Nelson commanded. The children obeyed her and waved goodbye as we left the classroom.

"They're so sweet!" I cheered as we walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Sure, sure," Jack smirked as he opened the door for me.

**~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Hey guys! As you can tell, this is another story I won't finish for a while. Updates will be slow as I have other priorities, but I will try my hardest! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Elsa**  
"Els, do you think we should wear pink skirts or blue tomorrow?" Jasmine asked. It was obvious that Jasmine wanted to wear blue while Cindy preferred pink. Those two have never gotten along. They've always found something to bicker about and I have to be the one to break it up.

"Blue," I answered as we walked down the hall towards our lockers, our heeling clicking against the tiles. It was finally the end of the day. I could get away from everyone.

"Fine, then on Friday we're wearing pink." Cindy scowled. It was either her way or the highway. She was a sickening person to be around. I felt sorry for her poor soul freshmen year and she's never left.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, it's like this girl only thinks about herself. "We're wearing leggings with our cheer sweatshirt. We always do." I spat. Cindy scrunched up her nose in disgust and walked to her locker. As usual, her boyfriend was there waiting for her.

I twisted the lock in my locker to open it. It creaked wide open, showing off my pictures. It was mostly Merida and me, but a couple of pictures were with Jasmine and Cindy. I even have one with Eugene. I smiled and grabbed my homework. I slammed the blue locker shut and walked towards the exit receiving catcalls and whistles. As I got to the front doors, a hand reached in front of me. "Ladies first." They greeted. I turned and saw Eugene.

"Thank you." I smiled as he followed behind me. He jogged up beside me. He's your typical jock. Leatherman jacket, cocky personality, and attractiveness. He smiled his million-dollar smile and grabbed my hand.

"So, how's it going?" He asked as he swung my hand back and forth. He waved at a few people as they passed by. Everyone knew who he was.

"Alright. Cindy's still getting on my nerves." I explained.

"I'm pretty sure she gets on everyone's nerves," He chuckled as he kicked a rock in the parking lot. I smiled and shook my head. "So, where are you headed?"

"I have to go home and watch Anna. Mom doesn't trust her home alone after she almost burnt down the house." I giggled. Anna's the sweetest girl you could ever meet, but if you get on her bad side, she'll rip you to sheds. She's basically a blonde in disguise.

"Taking care of your fifteen-year-old sister. How sweet." Eugene teased. I elbowed him in the side, making him groan. Those two always fought.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" I chuckled.

"Naw, coach canceled practice," Eugene explained. "Shouldn't _you_ be at practice?"

"We never practice on Wednesdays." I smiled. We usually practice on Thursdays and Fridays before the game, which was nice for me. I'm secretly on the math team so I need to practice after school.

"I knew that. Anyways, do you mind if I hang at your house for a while?" Eugene questioned.

"Who's house are you at this week?" I asked. Eugene's parents divorced when he was in eighth grade. Ever since then, he has to flip flop back and forth between his mom's house and his dad's. It was a pain in the ass, but that's what they agreed on.

"Mom's." He frowned. He hated going to his mom's house. Last year, she remarried and the guy wasn't fond of Eugene. His stepdad was an ex-army man so he liked to be hard on Eugene. Eugene found it annoying because it was like the guy thought Eugene was his actual son.

"Fine, for a little bit, but you know Anna doesn't really like you. So don't take any food from her." I explained as we hopped into his truck.

"Gotcha." Eugene chuckled as he backed out of the parking lot. Eugene hit the gas and almost hit a blonde. She slapped his truck, obviously pissed at what he almost did. She raised her fist, anger starting to take over.

"Watch out, jackass!" She screamed as she flipped him off. Her friend quickly covered her mouth and pointed at us. Immediately, her face turned a deep red.

"Oops, almost ran over Jack," Eugene chuckled. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Sorry, Jack!" He laughed. Eugene could probably be considered the world's worst driver.

They walked towards the window, coming closer to talk to us. I leaned over, wanting to see them too. I've never noticed them before. _Maybe they're new?_ "Hey, Eugene."

"Elsa, this is Jack. Jack, this is Elsa." Eugene introduced as he pointed to the boy with icy blue eyes. He had platinum blonde hair almost as white as snow. He smiled, showing off his teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

"Hi, Jack." I blushed. _What the heck?_

"So, want to introduce me to Blondie over here?" Eugene teased. Blush spread across her cheeks. She had large, green eyes that remind me of grassy hills. I had to admit, she was actually very pretty. She put on just the right amount of makeup to make her eyes pop.

"Eugene, Elsa, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Eugene and Elsa." Jack smiled as he ruffled his hair. The more I looked at him, the more attractive he looked. Rapunzel squeaked a hello and waved. I noticed she had drawings on her wrist.

"So, you two dating?" Eugene blurted out. He always speaks his mind. It was a terrible habit he gained from his father. The two froze up like two kids who were caught taking a cookie before supper.

"No."  
"Yes," Jack answered. Rapunzel looked at him like she wanted to kill him. They made faces at each other as Eugene laughed in his seat.

"Let me guess, you two are secretly dating," Eugene smirked. Jack wrapped his arm around Rapunzel. She weakly smiled and wrapped her arm back. They seemed awkward like they didn't like hugging.

"You really got us." Jack chuckled. Rapunzel nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes darted around the parking lot like she would get caught for a crime. Something was up.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. Right, babe?" Eugene grinned and he placed his hand on my thigh. I looked up and noticed how happy he looked for them.

"Right." I lied.

"Well, we better get goin'. See ya later, Jack! Bye, Blondie." Eugene smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows. _That poor girl._

"Bye!" They waved as they walked away. Eugene drove towards the exit as I turned around in my seat. I watched Rapunzel start slapping Jack. He grabbed her hands and seemed to be explaining something. She calmed down and they got into a red car. We turned the corner before I could watch anymore.

"Eugene, do you think they're really dating?" I asked as I flipped back around. Those two were strange.

"Of course. Who would lie about dating?" He chuckled. _Men, can't even notice when something's off._

"Yeah." I softly chuckled. It didn't make any sense to me. If they weren't dating, why did they say they were? If they were dating, they would have been comfortable hugging. I mean, Eugene and I hug all the time. Hell, we make out plenty of times too. They shouldn't be that awkward together. _I will get to the bottom of this_.

"Wouldn't it be something if we went on double dates with them?" Eugene thought out loud. _Perfect._

"That's a great idea!" I smiled.

 **Rapunzel**  
"What?" I exclaimed as I choked on my water. I snatched the yellow paper from Jack's cold hands and scanned it over. _How in the hell?_

"Rapunzel, we're candidates for homecoming." Jack awed. This was a huge surprise. Never in my wildest dreams would I think I could be a homecoming candidate. I'm not popular or pretty.

"This is obviously a mistake. There's no way I could be on here before Cindy." I rambled as I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. The thought of getting up in front of the student body scared me half to death. I wasn't anything important.

"How am I on there before Charming? He's one of the coolest guys I know!" Jack exclaimed. He paced back and forth and nibbled on the tips of his pale fingers. It was a habit he couldn't break.

"Jackson, you're the best quarterback this damn school's had in decades. Why wouldn't you be on there? And I mean, it's not like you're ugly," I answered. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me. He raised his left eyebrow trying to see if I was being serious. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry, Punz. But did I hear you correctly? Did you say I wasn't ugly?" Jack scoffed. Jack and I always teased each other about how we looked. We each secretly we were only kidding, but we've never admitted it out loud.

"Well, duh. Come on, you and I both know that you don't think I'm ugly either." I argued. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, showing he agreed.

"Anyways, back to our topic. Punz, you're pretty popular with the art freaks and I mean, you're basically friends with everyone." Jack countered. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, showing he knew he was right. I shot him a glare and looked at the floor. He was right. I could talk to anyone in the school without it feeling awkward.

"So? That doesn't mean I should be on there!" I argued as I pointed a finger at him. Suddenly, I heard a laugh coming from behind me.

"I see you two are fighting again." Eugene laughed. I turned around and saw him with his arm wrapped around Elsa. Her eyes were scanning me over, judging my every move. I backed into Jack and froze up.

"Hey, Eugene." Jack sheepishly smiled. _Act like a couple, moron._ I placed my hand into his cold, clammy one. He looked at me confused, but I just smiled and batted my eyes. He seemed to remember the lie he told and went along with it.

"So, have you guys seen who the candidates are this year?" Elsa asked. She frowned like she wasn't impressed by us. I mean, we probably look like the world's most awkward couple.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" I softly chuckled. I bit my bottom lip, hoping they couldn't see through our actions.

"What's weird, Blondie?" Eugene questioned. _Curse him and the stupid nickname._ I narrowed my eyebrows and frowned.

"I have a name you know," I grumbled. If I was going to talk to him, the least he could do is remember my name. I mean, it's not that hard to remember my name.

"Rapunzel's too long," Eugene argued. He smirked, obviously amused by my reaction. Great. Now he was always going to call me that.

"You could call me Rap or Punz." I spat. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"Do you mind if I call you Punzie?" Elsa blurted, taking the attention back on her. She turned a little pink, surprised by her outburst. She looked sincere like she wanted to be my friend.

"Sure." I smiled. She returned it and looked back at her boyfriend. His face lit up as he looked at me.

"Since you won't let me call you Blondie, you're Goldie." He grinned. I groaned, annoyed with his attitude. He chuckled, knowing I wasn't pleased.

"Eugene." Elsa quietly scolded. She sent me an apologetic smile as he held back his laughter.

"Fine," I growled. Suddenly, the class bell rang throughout the halls. We each said our goodbyes and walked to our classes. I couldn't help but think that _I,_ Rapunzel Corona, had a nickname from thee Eugene Fitzherbert. That had to mean something, right?

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Jack**  
I tirelessly tapped my pencil against my desk. I hated Mr. Fredrickson's geography class. He always blabbered on and on about South America, which happened to be the topic we were currently studying. I sighed and glanced around the room, searching for something to entertain me. As my eyes darted forward, I spotted him. Hiccup. I consider him one of my many best friends, while he thought I was annoying. I smirked and ripped out a piece of paper. I crumbled it into a ball and tossed it at his head. "Psst! Hiccup!" I whispered.

His head shot around, looking for whoever called his name. I waved my hand and immediately he turned right back around. I chuckled and chucked another. "Hey! Hic!" I called as I tossed paper ball after paper ball. They surrounded his desk, making a mess on the floor.

"Jack, what do you want?" Hiccup growled through gritted teeth.

"I just want to talk to my best friend," I smiled with my million dollar smile. I leaned my head onto my hand. Hiccup rolled his eyes and faced forward again. I groaned and took out my best weapon. My trusty pencil. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered then gently kissed it. I brought back my arm into the throwing position and threw the pencil at his back like a football. I tried holding back my laughter as Hiccup jumped from the impact.

"Ow." Hiccup whined as he rubbed his back. He sent me a glare and fixed his shirt. Hiccup was your typical "nerd". He was on the FFA team, math team, marching band, choir, and many, many other activities. He was also top of the class having a 4.5 GPA.

"Mr. Frost." Mr. Fredrickson scolded. _Shit._ I stopped laughing and looked at Mr. Fredrickson. His grey eyebrows furrowed deep in anger. He was one of the oldest teachers the school has had. He was probably a million years.

"Yes, Mr. Fredrickson?" I questioned. I sheepishly smiled at him, hoping that would get me off of the hook.

"Quit bugging Mr. Haddock. He's trying to pay attention and learn as you should be." Mr. Fredrickson glared. I sank in my seat, unamused with his scolding. Usually, they're a little funnier. Suddenly, the bell rang and we quickly sped out of the class, but before we exited, I grabbed Hiccup by the collar.

"Jack!" He cried as he tried to get away. I smiled and dragged him to my locker. When I let him go he fixed his shirt, unimpressed with my roughness. "What do you want now?" He questioned.

I looked at him and smirked. "The real question is what _don't_ I want," He groaned yanked on his hair. "Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad." I chuckled.

"Seriously, what do you want, Frost?" He questioned. "Answers? Money?"

"No, no. I was just wondering about your tutoring sessions with bed head," I smiled. His cheeks became a crimson red. He looked flabbergasted. He fumbled over his words, trying to come up with excuses. "Look, if you like her, you should ask her," I smirked as we walked towards the exit.

"I-I can't ask her out! There's no way in hell she'll say yes!" Hiccup argued. He stumbled with his books as we hopped over puddles in the parking lot. A few of his pencils rolled out of his open pencil case.

"Ya know, Hic, your middle name should have been Clumsy instead of Horrendous." I teased as I unlocked my blue truck. He sent me a glare, showing that he didn't like my joke.

"Ha Ha, Jackson." Hiccup deadpanned. He fixed his glasses and looked at my passenger seat.

"Hop in, nerd." I smiled as he ran around to the other side and got in. We drove out of the parking lot and drove to his house. Hiccup grew up with what you would call the perfect family. He had a cat, loving parents, and lived in one of the best houses in Custer.

"Don't you have basketball practice?" Hiccup questioned. His green eyes gleamed with curiosity. Hiccup wasn't exactly a rule breaker, so the thought of skipping practice made him sick to his stomach.

"No, and it's football season." I smiled.

"I knew that." Hiccup mumbled. I chuckled as we pulled into his driveway. We hopped out of this car and walked to his front door.

"Newly polished?" I questioned as I pointed at the shiny, oak door. Hiccup nodded his head as he unlocked the door.

"Okay, Mom and Dad won't get home until about five. Don't eat the cream puffs and please don't walk in the dining room." Hiccup declared. His parents were obviously having guests over tonight, so I wasn't going to mess with it.

"Cool." I smiled as I opened his gigantic fridge. I could almost hear angel choirs as I stood in front of the large selection. I loved going to Hiccup's house. I grabbed a drink and some ice cream and walked back to his living room.

"Ice cream?" Hiccup questioned. I nodded my head happily. "You're so weird." He mumbled.

"I am not. Anyways, how're things going?" I asked as I plopped onto his comfy couch. Hiccup and I usually hang out about once a week, so this was typical of us.

"Alright, I guess. See in FFA, we have to go to Nationals in a few weeks, so I have to get all my classes done before that, which is kind of causing me some stress. I know, it's not a lot of stress, but it's there. And in band-" Hiccup blabbered on and on.

"Nice. So, how long are you guys gone?" I questioned as I scooped myself another bite of mint ice cream. Their family knows how much I love mint ice cream, so they usually have a pint-size waiting for me.

"A week. We leave on the tenth." Hiccup explained. Hiccup could blabber on and on if someone didn't stop him. "So, Jack. I heard you and Rapunzel are dating. Congrats." Hiccup smirked.

"How do you-"

"You know Elsa is one of my best friends." Hiccup smiled. Elsa and Hiccup were best friends in elementary school. In middle school, they split their separate ways, but they still hang out every weekend secretly. If Eugene found out, all hell would break loose. If anyone else in the school found out, Elsa would be shunned for hanging out with a nerd.

"She already told you?"

"Yes, plus it's spreading through the halls like a disease. Everyone thought you guys were best friends and now you're dating. This is hot gossip, Jackson." Hiccup explained as he twirled his pencil around his fingers. It was almost mesmerizing.

"Well, you and I both know that I like Elsa." I reasoned. I couldn't have Hiccup going around thinking that I had a thing for Rap. We're like siblings. I could never see myself dating her, let alone marrying her!

"Do you, Jack? Do you really? Because from what I've heard, it was _you_ that told Eugene that you two were dating." Hiccup glared.

"Hiccup, it's all a part of our plan! We're going to act like a couple so we can get closer to Eugene and Elsa so we can sabotage them! You and I both know that they aren't meant to be together." I argued. Elsa and Eugene, sure, they looked decent together, but imagine Elsa and me. We would be the definition of perfection!

"Jack, you're treading in deep water. Whatever you and Rapunzel are planning on doing is a terrible idea." Hiccup warned.

"Hiccup, don't act like you actually _like_ Eugene." I groaned. Anyone could tell Hiccup and Eugene didn't get along.

"I don't like him, but it's Elsa's decision to date whoever she wants, not mine, and most certainly not yours. You don't even know her that well." Hiccup defended.

"So? I can get to know her. From what you've told me about her, we'd be perfect!"

"Jack-"

"Hiccup! Come on, help me set up dates to split them! You would get to see Elsa more. Plus, your two best friends would be dating. What could be better than that?" I smirked.

"My two best friends not dating." Hiccup glared.

"Please, Hic!" I begged. Hiccup seemed torn between the sides. "I'll even help you hook up with Curly." I offered. Hiccup sighed, showing he was about to give in.

"Fine, Jack. But if I see Elsa getting upset or hurt, I'm done. I can't break my best friend's heart." Hiccup agreed. I wanted to jump for joy. We had the smartest person on our side. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Thanks, Hic! Anyways, I better go. Emma hates being alone after school." I smiled as I stood up.

"Bye, Jack." Hiccup waved. I slammed the door shut and skipped to my car. Things were finally looking up for Rapunzel and I. We should have pretended to date years ago.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter Four

**Eugene**  
I strutted down the halls waving to my friends and winking at girls. I was a major heartthrob among the girls and I was proud of it. I could get any girl I wanted, anytime I wanted. But I had Elsa, which was just fine with me. She was understanding, sweet, and well, hot. "Eugene!" Jack greeted me at my locker. I nodded my head and began unlocking my locker.

"Sup, Jack?" I asked. He leaned against the locker beside me, trying to look at my face.

"Not much." He smiled. I looked and saw the little blonde close to him. Man, there was something about her. She wasn't your typical high school girl. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. She seemed shy, but outgoing at the same time. She was like opposites mixed into one person.

"Hey, Blondie." I smiled. Red was brought to her cheeks as she looked at the ground.

"Hey." She sweetly smiled. Something about it made my heart stop. As I was about to say something when someone wrapped their arms around my neck.

"Eugene!" Elsa greeted as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I zoned back in and gave her one back. "Hi, Jack. Hi, Punz." Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist, giving them her cheesiest smile.

"Hey." They muttered back. They looked between us, obviously sensing that Elsa was in her protective mode. She stood strangely closer to me than usual. I couldn't understand why she would be worried about these two. They were dating and I couldn't see myself leaving her.

"So, I was about to ask you guys if you want to catch a movie on Saturday." Jack softly smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. Rapunzel held her books closer to her and bit her lip. Jack was looking at Elsa, making me jealous. I knew she wouldn't go for Jack, but I couldn't risk the chance of him thinking she was free, so I pulled her tight to me.

I looked at Elsa and shrugged my shoulders, asking her if she wanted to. She nodded her head back happily. "Why not?" I chuckled.

"Great! See you Saturday!" Rapunzel quickly exclaimed. We turned and looked at her, surprised by her outburst. Blush was immediately brought to her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

"Yeah." Elsa frowned. Rapunzel and Jack turned around and heard towards their class, leaving me and Elsa confused. They were the strangest people I've ever met.

I brought my attention back to Elsa, who was watching them walk off into the distance. They playfully pushed each other back and forth laughing. "What's bothering you?" I blurted. Elsa didn't look as happy as she should be. It was a Friday.

"Nothing," She quickly replied. She tensed up, telling that she was lying. I sighed and sent her a glare. She let out a deep breath and shook her hair. "It's just that I feel different around them." She confessed.

"Me, too," I replied as I shut my locker. She looked at me confused, arching her eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I don't know. I feel the need to act tough around Jack." I answered as we walked down the halls. Her heels were clicking as she passed the freshman hallway. They all let us pass, afraid we might "ruin" their reputation if they got in our way.

Elsa nodded her head, understanding. Just as she was about to speak, I heard the most annoying voice known to mankind. "Elsa!" She squealed as she ran towards us. Her blonde bob was freely flowing behind her.

"Cindy." Elsa smiled. Ugh. I couldn't stand her. How Elsa puts up with her every day surprises me. Cindy thinks she can get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She _knows_ she the prettiest girl in the school. She thinks every guy wants her. The only guy who wants her is Charming, and he didn't want her for her personality.

"Hey, Eugene," She giggled sending me a small wave. I ignored it, as usual. "So, Elsa, tonight for the game, I was thinking we could meet at my house for a quick snack," Cindy explained. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, waiting for their boring small talk to end.

"Of course, Cindy! I'll meet you there." Elsa smiled. Finally, they better be done now. I took a step, hoping Elsa would catch my hint, but as usual, she didn't. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was like a mother at the grocery store.

"So did you hear about Belle? Apparently she's been hanging out with Adam _a lot._ Too much for comfort." Cindy gossiped. Ugh, why did it really matter? Can't they talk about this later? I took out my phone and texted Naveen. He's one of the guys I'm closest to in the school. Eventually, Elsa let us leave.

"Eugene," She started as we walked down the halls. I hummed in reply, telling her I was listening. "What do you think about Belle?" She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking about the brunette. She was actually pretty hot, but she was a crazy book fanatic, which was a major turnoff in my opinion.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, she isn't terrible, but she isn't the greatest either. Why?" I replied. Elsa quickly shook her head.

"It's nothing. Adam and her might have a thing so just be prepared to see her more often." Elsa explained. I nodded my head as the bell rang. We kissed goodbye than headed to our first class. Art. Just great.

 **Rapunzel**  
"Jack, I think they're on to us." I lightly sang into his ear as we walked down the hallway. Elsa kept eyeing me like I was going to take the last cookie. I personally did _not_ like being targeted by the Queen Bee. She could literally ruin your high school career, not that mine was exactly something to be proud of.

"Rap, quit your worrying. Everything is going fine." Jack assured. I huffed, still thinking they were suspicious. I was never a great actor. Jack and I didn't act or _look_ like a couple. We didn't hold kiss, hug each other, or hell, even hold hands! People had to be suspecting something.

I quickly slipped my hand into his. He sent me a glare and wiggled it away. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I stopped and looked at him. "If you want this to look real, we have to act real." I spat. He groaned, running his hand through his. _Hmm, that's where I got that from._

"Fine!" He agreed. He grabbed my hand and led us down the hall. His hand was cold, sending shivers up my arm. I don't know why he was acting so touchy. It couldn't have been anything I've said, right?

After walking the halls in a killing silence, I decided to bring up a very important question. "So, how _are_ we planning on breaking them up?" I asked as I swung our hands. He frowned and bit his lower lip. "Seriously? You don't have a plan yet!" I exclaimed.

"I'm getting there, Rap! These things just come to me naturally," Jack defended. I groaned, showing that he was starting to stress me out. His face twitched, debating between ideas. My eyes wandered up and down his pale face. His icy blue eyes suddenly sparked up. "I've got it!" He exclaimed just as the bell rang.

"Tell me after this period," I commanded as I walked towards my art class. Jack nodded his head and walked down the hall towards his English class. I skipped into my art class, ready to start the day off right. I sat down in a red chair closest to the art supplies.

"Psst! Blondie!" Someone whispered. I quickly whipped my head to the side to see Eugene. What was he doing in my art class?

"Hey?" I greeted. He playfully frowned and nudged my shoulder.

"Surprised to see me, huh?" He smiled. I slowly melted on the inside as I nodded my head. This seemed like one of those crazy dreams. You have no idea what's happening, but you just go along with it.

Eventually, we were assigned to work in groups. Of course, the teacher being lazy, she picked people seated near each other. "Eugene, Jasmine, Tiana, and Rapunzel!" She cheered as she pointed to the four of us. I silently groaned, annoyed with my group. Jasmine was one of the lapdogs. Eugene was going to bug me, which for some reason, I secretly enjoyed. Tiana, she was a close friend, I could deal with her.

"What are we doing first?" Tiana asked as she pulled out her notebook. She was on top of things. Getting assignments done on time was one of her habits.

"We could plan what we're going to make." I offered as I shrugged my shoulders. Tiana nodded her head, agreeing with my suggestion. Eugene stared off into the distance as Jasmine picked at her long nails.

"Blue! Something blue!" Jasmine quickly spoke up as she leaned in close. The smell of lilacs filled my nose. She liked to cover herself in perfume.

"First we should plan it, then decide the color." I softly chuckled, trying to make the situation playfully. She frowned then nudged Eugene.

"Eugene wants it blue, too," Jasmine spoke up. Eugene zoned back in from his daydreaming. He cleared his throat and looked around at us confused.

"What did I agree to?" He questioned. Tiana let out a scoff and leaned back in her chair.

"See! He agrees!" Jasmine cheered. "Two to one!" She exclaimed as she pointed at me. I thought she would stick out her tongue and act like a six-year-old.

"Oh, so I'm not a person now," Tiana replied, crossing her arms across her chest. Eugene groaned and ran his hand through his hair. The two kept arguing, completely missing the whole point of this project.

"Guys-" I started.

"I'm not saying that. You just don't have an opinion." Jasmine fired back. Oh great. She definitely should not have said that...especially to Tiana.

"Um, I think that-"

"Is it because of my color? Because you don't see me judging you because of your color." Tiana sassed back. She was one of the only African Americans in our school. Most people when they told she couldn't do anything was because of her color. Sure, it was racist, but that's the way jerky teens were. They just liked to get in her nerves.

"That's not-"

"Ladies! Ladies! This isn't that big of a deal." Eugene chuckled, stopping the fight. They both stopped and looked at him like killers. One wrong word and he would be dead right there. It was dealing with a ticking bomb.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine scoffed. I'm guessing she believed that he would automatically be on her side because of their clique and Elsa.

"Let's just do what Blondie says. She obviously the only in this group with artistic talent, and I know for a fact that I have to get a good grade on this to pass. So just keep your personal opinions aside until she asks. Mkay?" Eugene commanded. The two girls looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Tiana softly replied, looking back at me.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Elsa**  
Eugene dropped me off at my house after school today. Tonight he was at his dad's house, so he figured he better go. I don't really know much about his dad. From the bits and pieces Eugene tells me, he sounds nice. But who knows, Eugene has always been a faker.

I entered my house and headed for the kitchen. Usually, Anna's home by now and stuffing her face with everything she sees. I opened the fridge to see what was left. Almost everything had been restocked since her last party. I grabbed a yogurt and took a seat at the counter. Any second now, she would be running down the stairs. "Is he here?" She shouted as she jumped from the last stair.

I turned on my chair to face her. She looked almost insane. "Who?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She groaned and walked slowly over to me. Man, Anna sure is a weirdo, but I love her.

"You know, your dumb boyfriend," Anna replied, making herself look stupid. I rolled my eyes and placed my yogurt on the table. For some reason, Anna and Eugene have never gotten along...ever! They're always fighting and bickering.

"For one, he's not dumb. And two, he's at his dad's house tonight." I answered back. She crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Anna was the dramatic one in the family.

"I just figured since you were home later than usual you two would be making out on the couch again." Anna huffed back. I scoffed and picked back up my snack and continued eating. Anna always exaggerates everything. It was one time we kissed on the couch and she just happened to see. She gagged and ran out of the room like a drama queen. I swear Anna is like five sometimes. She began mocking us, pretending her hands were were Eugene and me. She talked high pitch and pretended to make them make out.

"We hardly ever make out. Besides, if we were going to, we wouldn't do it anywhere near you." I fired back. I stood up and tossed my garbage away, waiting to hear what she would say next.

"Thank you," Anna answered. A smirk began to play on my face as my next response bubbled inside my head.

"Because you're so ugly that you make me want to throw up." I finished. She immediately started chasing me, yelling at me to take it back. I laughed and jumped over the couch, hoping that her clumsiness would aid me today. I rolled beside the couch, waiting for her attack.

I peeked my head over and watched her figure fly over the top of her and the couch. Crap. She came and sat on top of me, knowing that she would win. "Say you're sorry. Say it!" She demanded, holding my arms against the ground.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I had to give in to her. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I answered back. She let me go and began to get off me, letting me go free. "I'm sorry that you got the ugly genes!" I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room. She began chasing me, telling that now I had to say sorry twice.

I glanced behind me to watch her fall flat on her face on the staircase. I laughed and hopped into my room, slamming the door behind me. My parents never allowed me and Anna to have locks, so I leaned my body against the door. She pounded her first against the door. "Elsa, let me in!" She cried.

"Sorry, Anna. I can't risk catching your ugly." I smirked as I fumbled with my nails. I heard her slump to the floor as she picked off a few chucks. I should really repaint these tonight.

"You do know I can just get in through the window, right?" She answered back. My face dropped. She had done it before. She took dad's ladder and leaned against the house beside my window. She knows I get hot at night so it's always open. I quietly tiptoed to go shut it. When I turned around to go back to guard the door, Anna was already in my room.

I let out a scream, surprised by how sneaky she could be. I swear, if she wasn't so clumsy, she could be a ninja. "Anna, you scared the crap out of me." I giggled, holding my hand against my chest.

"That was the point." She fired back, crossing her arms across her chest. I knew what she wanted so I let out a little sigh.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I take it all back," I smiled, letting her win this time. She nodded her head and began to leave my room. She was halfway down the hallway, heading towards her room when I stuck my head out of mine. "Anna, will you come and help me paint my nails, please?" I asked.

She immediately began sprinting down the halls. I hadn't seen her run that fast since I told her I had some leftover chocolate from Valentine's Day. She quickly took a seat on my floor and patted it for me to sit down.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down where she wanted me to. She quickly grabbed my hand, thinking about what to do next. "Which do you think will look better, a sky blue or a navy blue?" She questioned, knowing my favorite color.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling sky blue." I smiled back. She quickly dug through my nail polish box, looking for my remover and her next color. Anna loved doing my nails. If she could, she would paint them every day.

 **Merida**  
I pounded on his front door, hoping he would come soon. If anyone saw me at his house, my whole life would be ruined. All of my team members would shun me and people would think we were dating. After waiting for what seemed like decades, the door finally opened. "Hey, Merida." He greeted.

I burst through the door and slammed it shut behind me. "Sup, nerd," I answered, tossing my curly locks over my shoulder. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, used to my nickname for him. Ever since I started failing math, my mother had given me a tutor.

He led me through his house towards the kitchen. I already had this place memorized because I've been coming here for about a year. Hiccup and I don't really talk during school since we are complete opposites. "Sit wherever you like." Hiccup stated as I tossed my bag to the side.

We took a seat at his dining room table. He had a nice house. His parents made plenty of money a year as did mine. It's only too bad that I have three annoying little brothers that like to hog all of my parents' money so I can't spend any on food or sports equipment. "What are we working on today?" I groaned.

"Our Calculus homework." He answered. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Math is probably the worst thing on the planet. Why would anyone enjoy this, especially Calculus?

"Oh, yay!" I sarcastically replied. He softly chuckled and flipped a couple of pages in his textbook.

"What did you get on your last test?" He asked. I nervously chuckled and tapped my pencil on the oak table. He shot me a glare and raised his eyebrow, wanting an honest answer.

"Funny story. See, I was studying for that test when I got a text from Shang asking if I was available to go shooting with him. Being the nice friend that I am, I decided to go shooting with him. We only shot a couple of arrows." I smiled, hoping that would answer his question.

"How many did you get wrong?" He asked, already knowing that I failed the test. He knows that I love archery, making it really hard for me to stay concentrated on my studying.

I let out a little sigh and looked at the opposite side. "I got sixteen wrong," I mumbled. I could feel his jaw drop. Oh great. Now I was going to get a scolding from him, too.

"Merida, you got 34%!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked back into his evergreen ones.

"It only sounds bad when you say it like that." I fired back. He began to tell about why I had to study and how I could study better. God, don't people realize that I'm trying? Don't they know that I want nothing to do with math? All I want to do is sports!

"Merida, you have to study." Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. My anger had already bubbled up inside of me.

"Don't you understand? I don't care about math. I don't need math! I'm going to get my scholarship in archery or basketball and that's my ticket to school. That's the only way I'm getting into school!" I shouted. He sat straight up, making me think he was going to walk away and end this study session.

"Don't you understand that if you fail math this semester that you won't be shooting this year? If you don't shoot this year, you aren't getting a scholarship in archery. If you fail another test this quarter, you aren't playing basketball this year. I get that math sucks for you, okay? But if you want to shoot professionally, then you better pass math." Hiccup fired back. I stopped and looked at him. How did this nerd understand what I was going through? He was the first one to understand that I didn't want anything to do with math. My mother usually brushed it off, telling me that math was important.

"Okay. I'll pass the next test. What do I need to know?" I asked. He quickly pulled the book towards us, pointing and explaining to me. I didn't really understand what he was saying, but at least now I knew why he cared so much. Now I knew why I was forced to have a tutor.

**~~~~~~~~~~**   
****


	6. Chapter Six

**Rapunzel**  
I quickly pulled the red sundress up to my chest, twisting it so it would fit over what little boobs I have. I wasn't as developed as most girls in my grade since I was one of the youngest. I popped on some lipgloss and found my cutest pair of sandals. I know I'm getting a little dressed up for a movie, but I want to look good. "Rapunzel! Jack's here!"

"Coming, Dad!" I called back. I snatched my purse and took one last glance at myself in my mirror. I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself at this movie. I headed downstairs, glad to see Jack.

"Hey, Punzel." Jack smiled, nodding his head. He was wearing his stupid blue sweatshirt and some blue jeans. Great. Now I looked like I was really dressed up. My dad furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what was happening. I never told them what I was doing tonight.

"Where are you two going dressed like that?" Dad asked. Oh boy, more questioning. I don't want my parents to actually think we're dating. Otherwise, they'll tell the whole town and my parents will just embarrass us everywhere we go.

"We're going to see Beauty and the Beast," I answered as I slipped on my sandals. If I was going to dress up, I might as well go all out.

"Okay. Have fun, sweetheart." He replied, heading back into the kitchen. We called goodbye to my parents and headed to Jack's blue truck. I quickly hopped into the passenger seat, ready to go on this 'date.'

Jack filed into the driver seat and started his truck. I've always loved riding in trucks. The radio turned on, playing some Luke Bryan song that Jack had burned onto a CD. He backed out of my driveway and headed towards the theater. "So, Jack. What is our plan tonight?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"We're totally going to sabotage them during this movie. We're gonna talk when it's quiet, we're gonna sing along as loud as we can, and completely embarrass them." He grinned, looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I giggled and tapped my feet against his floorboard. I was soo excited. Not only was I going to watch one of my favorite movies, but I was going to be there with Eugene Fitzherbert and _hopefully_ help end his relationship. "Ooooo! I like that sound of that!" I cheered, squealing in a high pitch.

Jack laughed and nodded his head. He had everything planned out. All I had to do was follow his devious plan. Eventually, we pulled up to the theater and slipped out of his truck. I slammed the door loud, hoping to gain people's attention. It didn't work.

We walked up to the front door and entered in. When we were inside, Eugene and Elsa were right in front of us. Okay, Rap. Play it cool. You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of your crush. "Hi!" I waved.

Elsa was in a blue dress thankfully. Now I didn't look like an idiot dressed up for a movie in the dark. She smiled at us, making me feel welcome. Eugene turned around with a smirk about to play onto his face. "Hey, Blondie."

I slightly blushed and pushed back my blonde strands. God. Why does he have to call me that nickname every time? Now I probably look like a fool for actually blushing at his comment. "So, are you guys excited to see the movie tonight?" Elsa asked, ignoring what just happened.

"Totally! We've seen this like three times now!" I exclaimed. Elsa and Eugene laughed. They probably thought I was childish for seeing a children's movie so many times, but I can't help it! I love Disney movies!

"We've seen it twice now," Eugene replied as he paid for his and Elsa's ticket. Jack paid for mine and his and then we all went to go by popcorn and such. Jack ordered me some popcorn and my favorite pop, strawberry!

We headed into the theater, trying to find a place to sit. Eugene and Elsa sat right in front of us. I was right behind Elsa. We all settled into our seats, ready for the movie to start. After about five minutes, the lights shut off and the movie began. It was almost the first song and we haven't done anything to them yet. "Kick her seat," Jack whispered into my ear.

I bit my lower lip and pulled back my leg. Please don't have her ruin my reputation after this. I looked up at the screen so it wouldn't be obvious, even though I was the only one behind her. I slammed my toes against her seat, watching her bounce forward. She turned around, almost glaring at me. "Sorry," I whispered.

She turned around just in time. Suddenly, the first song was beginning. Jack and I filled up our lungs and sang out the whole song. We got a couple of shushes from the others in the theater, but we didn't care. When it ended, the theater seemed quieter, but that was okay.

I watched Jack lean his head in between Elsa's and Eugene's. They turned and looked at him, confused about what he was doing. "How's the movie going, guys?" Jack asked. They whispered that they liked it and Jack slowly moved back, nodding his head.

We looked at each other and almost burst out laughing. This was the greatest thing ever. Jack leaned over to me, getting close to my face. "Push through me to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and stood up. I wobbled past Jack, making sure to bump into Elsa and Eugene a couple of times. I could hear Elsa whine as I run out of the theater. In all honesty, I actually did have to go.

 **Jack**  
Oh boy, this was just the beginning. My plan was totally working out. I knew for sure that Elsa was getting pissed, but I wasn't sure at Eugene. He was a chill guy, so this probably didn't even bother him.

Soon, Rapunzel came back, apologizing as she smashed into them a couple more times. I covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter. This was just too good. She sat down beside me, making sure to hit Elsa's chair a couple more times.

The movie played, coming to another song. Oh no. This one is Punzel's favorite. She was definitely going to belt this one out. Thank goodness she has a loud voice so I wouldn't have to join her on this one. I watched her fill up her lungs, ready to sing. "There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before!" She sang out.

Eugene and Elsa turned around, looking at her. Elsa shushed her and snapped her head back around. Eugene just smiled and nodded his head. He was watching her as she sang along to the song. What was Rapunzel doing to him? Elsa grabbed his chin and turned him back to face the movie. "You're only encouraging her." Elsa snapped at him.

Oh geez. What were Rap and I doing to Elsa? She was definitely pissed off now. Maybe we should stop. But she was just getting Eugene's attention! I let her sing at her heart's desire. I wasn't going to stop her. Eugene turned around again, this time staring at Rapunzel. "Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." He sang to her.

What did I just witness? Eugene winked at her and turned back in his seat. Elsa slapped his chest, only making him laugh. Of course, he was enjoying this. He was Eugene of all people! I looked at Rapunzel, who was now blushing in her seat.

Well, at least this was working for someone. We watched the movie, knowing everything that would happen. After all, Rap and I have seen it three times, well, now four. Right as Belle and the Beast danced, I watched Eugene and Elsa lean in. No! They can _not_ make out as I'm sitting watching this!

I picked up the popcorn and dumped it all over them. Oh god. Why did I do that? They turned around and glared at me. I gave a soft chuckle as I felt my face heat up. Eugene ruffled popcorn out of his hair, lightly laughing.

I sank back into my seat, totally regretting my last prank. But at least it stopped them from making out around me. Rapunzel looked at me, her eyes wide. She slowly raised her thumbs-up, nodding her head. Well, at least she enjoyed it.

The movie finally ended. The lights came back on, slightly blinding me. Rapunzel stretched in the seat beside me. She smiled at me, obviously thinking tonight went well. I held out my hand, helping her up. She thanked me as she smoothed out her dress.

We walked out of the theater, holding hands so that it wasn't suspicious. Elsa was whispering in Eugene's ear, obviously upset about something. I guess I would be mad too if someone ruined the movie as bad as me and Rap did. We stood in the lobby, ready to say goodbye to each other. "Hey, you guys want to go catch a shake with me and Els down at Monty's?" Eugene offered.

"Well, actually-"

"We would love to!" Rapunzel agreed, smiling up at me. I was just about to tell them that I needed to get Rapunzel home since her dad is really strict on her curfew, but I could tell that she really wanted to go.

"Great! We'll meet you there!" Eugene smiled, looping his arm around Elsa's waist. He led her outside towards his truck. Rapunzel and I followed them but turned left to get to my truck.

"I'm so excited!" Rapunzel cheered from the passenger seat. I, on the other hand, was not. Elsa was obviously still pissed so she would want to kill Rap and me. And if you knew Elsa, she had ways of slowly killing you.

 **Eugene**  
"Why did you do that?" Elsa exclaimed as she slammed the door shut. She glared at me from the passenger seat, still upset over the whole movie experience. Okay, sure, it was a little annoying, but it brought some entertainment to a movie I've seen three times now.

"I just invited them for a shake. What's the problem with that?" I questioned, looking at her. She pouted, glaring at the floorboards. It was really hard to make Elsa mad and it seemed that Jack and Blondie knew exactly how to push her buttons.

"We planned on going to the movie with them and _only_ us for shakes." She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. She was wearing a low cut dress, showing off her cleavage. It's not like I hadn't seen it before.

"I'm sorry. I'll make up to you after they leave, okay?" I offered. She nibbled on her bottom lip, thinking about my offer. She looked up at me, her blue eyes shining. God, she looked so hot right now.

"Deal. After all, it is Saturday night." She smiled, resting both of her hands on my right arm. I chuckled and nodded my head. We pulled away from the theater, heading straight to Monty's. He was a sweet old guy.

We parked in front of the entrance. I watched Jack follow us, parking a couple of spots down from us. I helped Elsa exit the truck and watched Rapunzel push Jack away, getting down by herself. Wow, she's really independent.

We entered the burger restaurant, only to be greeted by Monty himself. "Eugene! Elsa!" He cheered, coming around the counter to give us. He was shorter than most men, but that was what made him special. We heard the bell ring, knowing that Jack and Goldie were entering. "Hello!" He greeted running up to them next.

"Hi!" Rapunzel waved. Suddenly, I saw something I've never seen before. Monty glared at her, crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't seem happy, which was _super_ uncommon.

"Hello, Miss Corona." He spat. Oh geez. What did she do to get on his bad side? Monty loved everyone, even me, the rebellious teen. Blondie cocked her eyebrow, tilting her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but your father and I are _not_ on good terms," He explained, turning around on his heels. He shuffled back behind the counter, ready to take Elsa's order. "What would you like, Elsa?" He smiled.

"Oooh! I'll take a chocolate shake!" She smiled, pointing to the item on the menu. He nodded his head, punching her order. She moved to the side, letting me tell him my order.

"I'll have a strawberry sherbet," I added. He punched in my order as I gave him the money. He gave us our number and told us to take a seat. We chose a booth beside the window. We sat there for a while, waiting for Jack and Rap.

"Where are those two?" Elsa questioned, tilting her head outside of the booth, trying to look up at the counter. I turned around in my seat, trying to find them. It wasn't hard to see them once I heard Blondie's voice.

"Look, if you have a problem with my father's decisions on the city council then bring it up with him! Don't take it out on his daughter!" She shouted, bringing attention to them. Jack stood beside her, trying to peaceful work out the problem.

Soon, Goldie stomped to the booth, pouting as she fell onto the opposite side of Elsa and me. Jack followed behind her, carrying the number. He sat down beside her, texting someone on his phone. "So, what was that all about?" Elsa chuckled.

"Punzel's dad is the mayor and that Monty guy hates her dad so now he's taking it on her." Jack quickly explained. Rapunzel fumed beside him, tapping her fingers against the table.

"That sucks. Sorry, Blondie." I shrugged as Monty brought over all of our orders. Rapunzel's eyes light up as she spotted her strawberry milkshake, but soon realized what he did.

"Really? No straw! How am I supposed to eat this?" She exclaimed as he shuffled away. I could hear him lightly laughing, not caring if she could eat it or not.

"He probably spit in it anyways," Jack commented, making her push it away from her. Elsa giggled, leaning in close to me. Rapunzel stuck out her tongue, disgusted with her experience here.

"Jack, can I have a bite of your ice cream?" She asked, looking toward her boyfriend. Jack nodded his head, scooping her a bite and holding out the spoon so she could bite it off. When she leaned in, ready to taste the ice cream, Jack moved the spoon so it hit her cheek.

She frowned, wiping her cheek. She glared at him. "Really? Now you?" She grumbled as Jack laughed beside her. He held it out for her again, this time let her have a taste. She nodded her head, happy again. Geez, she has a million personalities.

Eventually, we finished our treat and left for our trucks. Goldie talked Jack into staying after with her so she could fill out a service card, explaining how much she hated her experience.

Elsa and I went to my truck, ready to drop her off at home. I turned the truck on, ready to pull away when Elsa grabbed onto my arm. "I thought you were going to make it up to me after they left?" She questioned, looking up at me with her huge, blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I smirked, knowing what she wanted. She smashed her lips against mine, fireworks happening inside us. She leaned against me, turning off the truck with her right hand.

She leaned over the middle seat, pulling me closer to her. This happens almost every Saturday night.

 **Rapunzel**  
"That guy was such a-" I started as I spotted them. Jack jogged up to my side, ready to hear the rest of my sentence. I felt the tears building up inside me. Why? Why did it feel like my heart was breaking? He wasn't my boyfriend. He was dating Elsa.

"Punz, what are you -oh," He frowned, seeing them in Eugene's truck. Jack must have noticed my sorrow, so he pulled me towards his truck. He helped me inside, playing some pop song I've always liked. "We need to get you home before your dad freaks out." He chuckled, trying to make me feel better.

I nodded my head, knowing he was right. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I sang along with the song, already feeling better. I just had to get that image out of my head. Eventually, we pulled up to my driveway. "Thanks, Jack." I smiled.

"No problem, Punzel." He grinned as I stepped out of his truck. I actually had fun tonight, except for the last couple of minutes. As long as I didn't have to see those two making out again, I think I could do this every weekend. Elsa and Eugene had to be ready because next week was homecoming and Jack and I were bringing our A-game.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Rapunzel**  
"Ummmm, Rap. Are you, uh, a little nervous?" Jackson asked, tugging at his collar. Monday night is always coronation. During the school day, everyone votes for who they think should be Homecoming King and Queen. They tally up all of the votes and crown the winners at the prep rally.

"No. Well, kind of, I guess." I mumbled, fixing my dress. Four girls and four guys get picked for royalty every year. We have to sit in front of the high schoolers, the ones that showed up, and the parents who decided to tag along.

"I already know that Elsa won. If she doesn't win, someone is allowed to rip my favorite dress." Jasmine exclaimed at her boyfriend. Yupp, Elsa was totally going to win. Her competition is Jasmine, Aurora, and me. She definitely won.

"Well, I hope it's me. I know for a fact that I got at least one vote." Aurora fired back, joining in on this conversation. All of us were gathered at the chute. We have to march out in front of the crowd like royalty. They tell the crowd who are parents are, what we participate in, and blah blah blah.

"How do you know? Did you vote for yourself?" Jasmine snapped. Geez, things were getting heated. I just wanted to get this over with. It was obvious that Eugene and Elsa would win. They were the school's power couple.

"Nope. I threatened the freshmen in front of me." Aurora grinned, crossing her arms over her pink dress. She had already told us about her dilemma about picking a pink dress or a blue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please present this year's class royalty. First, we have Jasmine Arable and Aladdin Balden. Jasmine is the daughter of-"

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Eugene quietly cheered behind me. Elsa playfully scoffed and elbowed him in the side. I slightly tilted my head back, trying to see what they were up to. My nerves were starting to get the best of me.

"Hey, Blondie! Ready to be crowned queen tonight?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. Boy, he looked smokin' hot in that suit. Hot damn.

"Very funny, Eugene. But I think Elsa is going to be crowned queen." I replied as I brushed my blonde strand behind my ears. My hair was pulled back in a bun, but you know how baby strands are.

"Elsa? Queen? Sorry, Goldie, but you must be smoking something." He responded, receiving another elbow to the stomach. I giggled and turned around. God, what was wrong with me?

"Next, we have Rapunzel Corona and Jackson Frost." The announcer declared. Jackson looped his arm through mine and led me down the chute. The bright spotlight followed us as we walked towards our chairs. I was so nervous that I couldn't even hear them talk about me.

Jackson helped me sit down as they announced Elsa and Eugene. Of course, the crowd went nuts. I'm telling ya, they are loved by everybody... Even the band geeks! I can't even get half of them to like me!

The crowd went silent as the royalty sat down. Now, we have this strange tradition. Each grade puts on a skit. The skit is based on what the theme is each year. This year is commercials. So the freshmen picked a LifeAlert skit, the sophomores a McDonald's skit, the juniors an Old Spice skit, and us... Well we picked State Farm. Awful choice, I know.

I tapped my heels against my chair, trying to get rid of my nerves. God, why was I so anxious? I knew I wasn't going to win. That would be stupid. No one likes me! They would only pick me as a sympathy thing. Like, 'Hey, we need someone who isn't popular in this. Let's pick this blonde chick. I don't even know her!'

Jack rested his cold hand on my lap. He looked into his blue eyes and smiled. At least knew how to stay calm, cool, and collected. After watching the world's worst skits, it was finally time to crown the winners. It's a tradition for last year's winners to crown this year's winners. "We have the results from the votes!"

Last year's winners, Peter and Wendy, were quickly told the results. The crowd was silent as the past King and Queen took of their crowns. All of us shut our eyes as we felt the crowns hover above our heads. They would typically go back and forth for about a minute, but right now, it felt like an hour.

Soon, I heard the crowds cheer as I opened my green eyes. I looked to my right and spotted my best friend wearing a crown. Jack had won. Quickly, I wrapped him in a hug. God, I was overjoyed for him. I looked for the queen and spotted Elsa.

Quickly, the King and Queen were pushed to the center. Everyone wanted a picture with them. Jasmine was crying in her seat, upset that she lost. I was in a trace, unsure of what to do. Suddenly I was pulled back as the crowds came storming the gym. "Careful, Blondie. Don't want anyone stepping on your dress."

I looked up and spotted Eugene. Wait. He didn't win. But I thought everyone would vote for him. He removed his hand from my waist and looked down at me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders, probably not sure what to say. "So I guess we'll be riding together in the parade then. I mean, Elsa and Jack won so they'll ride together so it'll just be us." He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. I guess we'll see each other a lot then." I softly smiled. Before I knew it, two hands clamped onto my arm. They pulled me into a hug. I was confused at first until I heard my mother's voice.

"You looked so beautiful up there, dear." She cheered. I giggled and pushed back to hair. My parents were always touchy-feely. They loved giving me hugs and complimenting me.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled.

"Really? I thought she looked like a toad." Peter commented. I scowled at him, making him laugh and hid behind my dad. He was a little twerp, but I loved him.

"We need a picture!" Mom exclaimed as she waved her camera around. She handed it to another parent. We quickly got into our positions, hoping this would turn out okay. Peter was easily distracted, so we had to take a million pictures.

"Well, we should probably go find Jack and congratulate him," Dad stated as Mom took back her camera. I nodded my head, understanding. "Be home by 10."

"Jack? Yay! He's awesome!" Peter cheered. Mom rubbed his head then came and gave me another hug. She kissed my forehead, making me smile.

"See you at home, Sunshine." She grinned as she took Peter's hand. They walked away, trying to find my best friend. I watched Peter get trampled by a couple of people. He was the shortest in his grade, but he didn't mind.

Eventually, everyone left to go to the bonfire. Before every homecoming week, we have this huge bonfire. We usually burn things from our competitors in the game. Since we're playing the Troy Tigers we're burning stuffed toy tigers and stuff.

I stood out in the cold, watching Jack and Elsa declare how great homecoming would be this year. They told us how awesome we were, how strong we were, but most importantly, how smart we were. As usual, the crowd went nuts. This week would totally be different than any other.

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Elsa**  
"No! The stage would be better on this half of the gym. If it's on this half, you won't get that awful draft." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest. Tomorrow was already the final day of homecoming. I already had everything planned, as usual. Jack and I would ride together in the annual parade and have the first dance at the homecoming party.

"Els, it won't fit over here. This is the only place." Ariel replied. She tossed her red beach curls over her shoulder. Ariel was a friend, but she wasn't in my clique. I groaned and rubbed my temples. Couldn't people just listen to me for once?

"Listen to me, Ariel. I've had this planned for the past two months! I _know_ it'll fit. Just trust me." I grumbled. God, she was annoying me right now. Ariel rose her hands in surrender and walked back to the homecoming committee, telling them to move the stage.

I fumbled with my crown on my head. Jack and I have to wear this every day this week. At first, I thought it was cute, but now I hate it. It gets tangled up in my hair and _never_ stays up. "Hey, Elsa! Come here!"

I turned around, seeing Jack. I headed towards him, my heels clicking on the gym floor. This was the one time our principal would let anything touch his gym floor besides basketball shoes. "What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, I was wondering how everything was going. Ya know, just checkin' things out." He explained, slipping his hands into his pockets. Typical boys. I let out a sigh and blew my baby strands out of my face.

"It's going good, I guess. Things aren't exactly like I pictured them, but it'll turn out okay in the end."

"Good, good." He softly nodded, looking down at the ground. God, things got awkward fast. I glanced around the room, trying to find something to work on so I could escape this conversation.

"No practice tonight?" I asked.

"It was short. Coach doesn't want to drain our energy before the big game." Jack explained. I softly smiled. It made sense. Hopefully, Eugene could hang out again tonight.

"So, rumors about you and Rapunzel are spreading fast." I softly giggled, rubbing my right arm. I wasn't really sure what to say to him and that slipped. Jack opened his mouth, about to speak.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Eugene teased. I let out a little squeal and turned around to face my boyfriend. I giggled and ran towards his arms. He had his backpack slung over his left shoulder, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi!" I cheered, giving him a huge hug.

"Sup, Jack. Hanging out with Blondie tonight?" Eugene questioned. He wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. Jack's eyes widened, thinking about what to say.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Uh, me and Punzel are going to make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked back towards the exit.

"Nice. See ya around, Jack," Eugene waved as Jack headed out of the gym. "Such a cool guy." He added when the doors shut.

"Yeah, I guess if you like stuttering, nervous wrecks then yeah, he's cool," I replied as we walked towards the committee.

"Well I like you, don't I?" He teased. I gasped and pushed his chest as he laughed. He was always being mean to me.

"Not nice, Eugene," I playfully frowned. He rolled his eyes and sent me his godawful smolder. He thinks it's attractive, but I... I think it's just flat out stupid. "Stop it." I giggled.

"'Stop it.'" He mocked, making me laugh harder. God, he always knew how to bring a smile to my face.

 _xxx_  
 **Jack**  
"Punzel, we need to talk. Now!" I quickly shouted into the phone.

"Why, Jackson? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She rambled, her voice ringing in my ears. Maybe I shouldn't have started my call like that.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just need to talk about tomorrow." I replied, hopping into my truck. I heard her let out a sigh of relief then bring the phone back to her mouth.

"God, Jackson. You scared the crap out of me. Of course, we can talk about tomorrow. Just head over. I'll just have to tell my dad you're coming." She answered. We hung up as I headed towards her house. Rapunzel's father has always been strict on her.

I pulled into her driveway, parking behind her car since I knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I knocked on her front door, waiting for her mother to answer the door. "Jackson." A deep voice spoke.

"Hi, Fred." I grinned, looking up at him. He let out a soft chuckle and let me in. He always acts tough around me, but it's only because Rapunzel and I are close friends.

"Rapunzel is upstairs in her room." He replied as he headed into the kitchen. I thanked him then took the stairs two at a time. I pounded on her door the entered. She was sitting on her bed, texting away.

"Punzel, I've got some news. Some good, some bad." I started, shutting the door behind me. I took a seat beside her, kind of nervous to have to tell her this. This wasn't good. She would freak out.

"Bad news first." She answered, furrowing her dark eyebrows. She crossed her legs, facing towards me. She tossed her phone across her bed, not caring that it bounced against the wall.

"Okay, well, um. There are rumors going around that you and I, uh... That we uh..." I fumbled, rubbing my the back of my neck. God, this was harder then I thought it would be.

"Jackson, just tell me." She snapped. Rapunzel didn't like others thinking bad about her. Of course, she would want to know this.

"Okay, well, according to Hicc, there's news going around that _we had sex."_ I softly whispered, hoping she didn't hear me. Her jaw dropped as she pulled on her hair. Crap, she heard me.

"Oh. My. God. No, no, no!" She cried, yanking on her hair. Quickly, she stood up and paced around the room. Maybe I shouldn't have told her this. Now she would just stress about this all day tomorrow.

"Hey, hey, hey. I still have good news." I called as she blabbered about never getting respect again and losing all of her friends. Hey, I was right here! And I wasn't that bad, okay?

"Please, what kind of goods news could top this bad news?" She scoffed.

"You and Eugene are going to be spending a _ton_ of time together tomorrow. Elsa and I have pictures and meetings, and we have to ride together, plus we have to dance with each other at the huge homecoming dance. You have time to get him to like you!" I exclaimed, tossing my arms into the air.

A smile grew on her face then slowly drooped. If I would have told her this before she would have been bouncing off the walls. Then her dad would have come up here and yelled at us. "Wouldn't Eugene have heard the rumor though? He would just think I'm a slut."

"Please, like Eugene and Elsa haven't done it," I scoffed. She bit her nails, looking at me. "Plus, if he asks, you can just tell him it's a rumor. It's not like rumors don't spread about him, Rapunzel."

"Okay. I guess that's true. And you're sure that I have a chance to get him to like me?" She questioned, pointing her finger at me. I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Rap, you have _plenty_ of time to get him to like you." I grinned, making her squeal. I was tempted to squeal with her. I would get pictures with Elsa, I would get to sit by Elsa, and I get the first dance with her. Now it was time for me to make my move.

_~~~~~~~~~~_   
**Sorry if this was a shorter chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be longer.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Rapunzel**  
I walked up to the high school, my stomach starting to form butterflies. I had no idea what to expect from today. I hoped that this rumor was only heard by a fraction of the school.

I shook my head, trying to clear away those thoughts. Today was going to go well, no, perfect. I was going to spend plenty of time with my crush. If everything goes right, he'll find out that he's perfect for me and ditch Elsa and she can find out that's she's meant for Jack and everything will all work out. Only, I know it won't be that easy.

I took a deep breath and entered the school. As usual, everyone ignored me. That was a good sign. I peaceful walked to my locker as everyone brushed past me, trying to get a look at something in the lunchroom.

I rolled my green eyes and organized my locker for the day. Seniors didn't have to go to class, it was our senior privilege, which was just fine with me. "Hey, Punzel."

I turned around, looking into his blue eyes. "Hey, Jack!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a hug. "Aren't you supposed to be with Elsa taking pictures?" I quickly asked, holding onto his shoulders.

"It's alright, Punzel," he smiled, brushing my hands off of him. "Elsa and I are taking pictures at nine." He explained as he fixed his shirt. I nodded my head, pleased with his maturity. Usually, I have to be the one to make sure he's on time.

"Good." I grinned, folding my hands against my chest. He cocked his eyebrow and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ummm, Rap. You okay?" He slightly chuckled. I nodded my head, knowing I probably looked stupid right now. I could feel my eyes getting starry since I was so proud of him.

"I'm better than ever." I awed. He slightly scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and led me towards the lunchroom. According to him, it was going to be the best meal the school would offer us all year.

"Would all class royalties please report to the lobby? Thank you." The secretary stated over the intercom. Jack and I groaned and quickly turned around. So much for the best meal at school.

We entered the lobby, seeing Elsa and all of her friends and their boyfriends. Wow, Jack and I really were the odd ones out, well, _I_ was the odd one out. Jack was the best football player this damn school has seen in decades. "I'm so excited!" Elsa squealed as she jumped into a circle with her friends.

"Why don't you join 'em, Rap?" Jack whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved him away, making him laugh. Sometimes, he was more of a pain than helpful.

I opened my mouth and raised my finger, about to fire an insult back at him. "Sup, Jack." Eugene greeted walking towards. I quickly plastered a smile on my face and slapped my arms to my side.

"Eh, not much," Jack replied. God, how could Jack sound so casual? I was so nervous just standing by Eugene and he wasn't even talking to me. My hands began to shake, my nerves building up.

"How ya doin', Blondie?" Eugene nodded at me. I felt my face heat up as his brown eyes looked at me. My lips started to tremble as I thought about what to say to him. Come on, sound normal! Just say hi!

"I'm do-doing great." I stuttered. He smiled as I pinched my eyes shut. God. I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot. I can't even speak three words to him without sounding like a fool.

I opened my eyes, seeing them all look at me. Oh god, what did I miss now? "What?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like an idiot, oh wait, I already did that. Oh god, what if I spoke my thoughts.

"I asked if you were nervous. Now I can tell that you're freaking out." Eugene grinned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh god, you have no idea." I fired back, not thinning about my response. As soon as it tumbled out, I placed my hands over my mouth and darted my eyes to Jack then back at Eugene. Eugene chuckled his million-dollar smile on his face.

"Well, at least-"

"Students!" Mrs. Nelson shouted as she clapped her hands, cutting off Eugene. "Now, I want all of you to get into your dresses or whatever now. We're taking pictures an hour earlier." She snapped.

Most of us groaned. Taking this picture would take years. Elsa and all of her friends would spend years just putting on mascara, let alone the rest of their makeup. I swear, if cosmetics was a subject, all of them would have 110%.

All of us girls, including the underclassmen, headed to the bathroom. Elsa and her friends called of the mirrors, beside one. Now I was stuck with the younger girls at a mirror. Hooray.

Quickly, I wiggled myself into my purple dress. I pulled the top over my boobs, trying to hide it all. I wasn't really comfortable with having it all hang out. I had enough judgment today. "Umm, Rapunzel, could you help zip my dress?" A little voice asked.

I turned around, spotting the little freshman. God, she was probably freaking out. This was her first year in high school and now she was representing her whole class. _That_ had to be nerve-wracking. "Of course, Penny." I smiled.

Effortlessly, I pulled the zipper up on her beautiful red dress. All four of us crowded around the last mirror. It was sort of annoying, but I got to know the rest of the girls, which was really nice. "So, wait. You and Jack are a thing, right?" Violet asked. She was the representative of the junior class.

"Ya, I guess," I mumbled as I quickly tapped blush against my cheeks.

"You guess?" Alice smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, looking at me. Alice was the sophomore representative, even though she was shorter than Penny. She had her blonde hair gently pulled back as she stood in a gorgeous blue dress.

"Well, I don't know. It's kind of weird to think about. Jack and I have been friends since forever. The idea of us dating is kind of strange." I quickly explained as all of their eyes stared at me.

"Wow." Violet awed as she turned around and wiped some lipstick on her lips. The other girls rapidly blinked their eyes at me as I quickly snatched up my makeup. Well, I just turned this into an awkward conversation.

I headed towards the door but was immediately stopped by Jasmine and Aurora. They crossed their arms across their chest as they clicked their tongues and shook their heads. "That won't do." They stated. What?

They pulled me to the side, dragging me close to Elsa. "Elsa, what should we do to amplify her look?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to me. I frowned, and hugged my stomach, thinking that they must think I was ugly or something.

Elsa turned around and tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm, well I would pull that dress down," She started. Immediately, they tugged down my top, showing off my cleavage. Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "I'm not sure why you don't that off more often. You already look a lot hotter, I mean, you've always looked pretty, but this just makes you look more attractive."

"Very true, Elsa. She has a nice rack," Aurora smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Oh, that was a compliment." She quickly added, seeing my pink cheeks.

"Yeah, now you're lookin' smokin' hot! Jackson's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you tonight!" Jasmine exclaimed as she held onto my arm. I softly giggled, unsure how to respond to that. I wasn't worried about Jackson.

"Girls! We need you. Now!" Mrs. Nelson shouted into the bathroom. We groaned as she left just as fast as she entered.

"She's so bossy and annoying." Aurora scoffed as we left for the lobby, ready to take pictures.

 **Jackson**  
Pictures went surprisingly fast. Actually, this day has been flying by. It's already time for us to get ready for the parade. Elsa and I are riding together on the back of a truck. I'm super pumped. "After you." I smiled as I took her hand.

"Such a gentleman," She teased as she stepped onto the tailgate. There were two metal folding chairs waiting for us. Gracefully, we took our seats. Everyone rushed past us, trying to get ready for the ride. "So," Elsa started. "are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I was born ready. I've been preparing for this since the beginning of the year." I explained, making her laugh.

"Really? I'm guessing you knew you were going to be king then?" She smiled, batting her blue eyes at me. God, she looked so hot right now!

"I had a hunch," I replied, tilting my head toward her, making her laugh again. Soon, the truck started and we heard towards the start of the parade. I felt my hands began to sweat as I thought about later tonight. I wasn't nervous about the game. I was nervous about the dance.

"Ooo! It's starting!" Elsa exclaimed as we began the parade. Immediately, she started waving at the crowds, getting cheers from everyone. I softly chuckled and began waving too. This was a little strange since I wasn't very popular.

"This is so weird." I softly mumbled.

"Ya, but you get used to it after a while." She softly replied, looking at the crowd. I felt myself beginning to blush. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Now I probably look like a loser.

"Hey, Jack!" Peter shouted as he stood on the street with the rest of his class. Everyone in the town participates in the parade. All of the students get out of class just to receive candy from local businesses.

"Hey!" I waved back. He began following our car, talking with me as he walked away from his class.

"Do you got any candy? 'Cause if ya do, you should really throw me some!" He smiled, showing off his missing tooth. I chuckled and shook my head. Elsa tapped my shoulder and pointed down.

"There's some if you want." She explained. I grabbed a handful and threw it at Peter. He cried out in excitement as he watched the candy rain over him. He dove to the ground, picking up every piece he found.

"Thanks!" He shouted as other children began to crowd around him. I laughed as they all thanked me and tried to snatch a piece from each other.

"He was sweet. Who was he?" Elsa asked, smiling at me.

"That's Peter. He's Rapunzel's little brother." I explained.

"I didn't know she had a little brother."

 **Eugene**  
Rapunzel and I sat on the back of the truck, waving to our millions of fans. Okay, there weren't _millions,_ but there was a lot. I glanced over at her, noticing her gentle wave at the crowd. For some reason, I just had to talk to her. "So, how's it feel to look at your adoring fans?"

"Oh, they're not my adoring fans. In all honesty, I doubt they're even here to see me." She quickly rambled as she looked at the ground. Hmm. That wasn't really the answer I was expecting.

"Well, I bet someone is here to see you. I mean, you have a family, right?" I smiled, watching her pink cheeks light up. Was she always this shy?

"Well, of course, I have a family," she mumbled, rubbing her little hand over her arm. "There's my mom, my dad, and my annoying little-"

"Hey, Rapunzel!" A little voice shouted. Immediately, she cupped her face into her hands.

"Oh no." She groaned. I raised my head, trying to look over the side. Who was that?

"Hey, Punzel!" A little boy shouted, waving his hands above his head as he jumped up and down on the sidewalk. She raised her head out of her hands as she softly waved back at him.

"Hi, Peter." She replied to him, her face tomato red. Who was this kid?

"Toss me some candy!" He demanded as he followed our truck. She scoffed and rolled her green eyes then she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"How would you even know if I have candy?" She fired back. The brunette followed her, his green eyes lighting up.

"'Cause Jack gave me some," he smirked, sticking out his tongue. Rapunzel scoffed again and shook her head. Geez, this kid must always get on her nerves.

"No."

The kid continued to follow and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Then I'll guess I'll just have to tell your 'boyfriend' about the time you threw up on Halloween night." He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Her face began to darken as she looked at the ground. What was this kid talking about? "He's _not_ my boyfriend and I _didn't_ throw up on Halloween night." She growled back.

"What?" I asked, confused about this situation.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Rapunzel shouted. Immediately, they slammed on the brakes, sending her forward. I reached out, stopping her from falling.

"You okay?" I asked, helping her back into her seat. She smiled at me as her cheeks turned a light pink again.

"Never been better." She softly replied, blowing her blonde strands out of her face.

"Eww! Are you going to make out now?" The kid shouted. I peeked up over the truck, seeing the parade in a jam. We weren't going to leave for a while.

"No! We aren't dating, Peter!" She exclaimed, snapping her head to look at him. He giggled as he jumped around.

"Rapunzel and Eugene, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all-"

"Stop! Would you please shut up you twerp ?" Rapunzel snapped, covering her ears. I bit my lips, trying not to laugh at them. I had no idea how she knew him, but this was hilarious.

"Then give me the candy." He demanded.

"Fine." She growled back through gritted teeth. She quickly snatched the bag off the ground and tossed the whole bag overboard. The kid dove to it, stealing all of it for himself.

"Thanks, Zel!" He cheered as he walked off.

"Who was that dork?" I laughed, watching him skip away with glee.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "That stupid dork is my little brother. Eugene, meet Peter. That is the kid who scares the devil."

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Elsa**  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I was currently standing on the track, waiting for the football game to start. Me and the girls were all warming up, getting ready for our stunts. "Hey, Elsa! Come over here!" Jasmine called.

"What's up?" I asked, propping my hands on my hips. I looked down, watching them practice their splits.

"Ariel has this cool trick she wants to show you!" Aurora quickly smiled as she looked at the ginger. Ariel grinned and tossed her beach waves over her shoulder.

"Well, it's not _that_ cool," Ariel argued, batting her blue eyes at us.

"Just do it!" Cindy cheered, sitting crisscross on the track, her blond strands already pulled back in a tight bun. Ariel giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Here it goes," she giggled. She squatted down and launched back, performing her first backhand spring. "Tada!" She cheered. All of us clapped, proud of her. She was one of the few cheerleaders who could do it.

"Good job, Ariel!" I shouted, clapping quickly as I jumped up and down. This was so exciting!

"Group hug!" Snow exclaimed. All of us ran together, giving Ariel our biggest hug. This was amazing! Now we could do so many different stunts!

"Girls, time to start. Get in your positions." Ms. Turing commanded, making all of us get to our spots. Likely for me, I was a flyer. All I had to do was trust my girls and this stunt would look great.

The band began to play the school song, starting to get my adrenaline pumping. Here we go, Elsie. Make this good. We danced the school cheer, getting the whole crowd to join in.

Suddenly, I felt Aurora grab my waist. Everything was all muscle memory. I grabbed Cindy's and Jasmine's shoulders as they snatched my feet, rising me into extension. I was high above the stadium, a smile growing on my face. "Go Cardinals!" I shouted.

I looked at the crowd, trying to spot my best friend. Soon, her red hair was the only thing I could see. Who was she talking to? Rapunzel? They're friends? Suddenly, I was falling. I let out a little scream but was caught by my friends.

They let out a groan. "Next time, you need to be tighter. It was like I was catching a bag of potatoes." Aurora groaned, holding onto my shoulders.

"Sorry," I mumbled back. I didn't even hear them say they were going to drop me. Oh well, that was done and over with. I just had to let it go.

"Elsa, you need to be tighter. Just because you're in the air doesn't mean your head should be in the clouds." Ms. Turing scolded. I rolled my eyes at looked at my friends. They rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders. This was turning out great.

 **Eugene**  
I ram the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. We won the game about a half-hour ago. I had quickly gone home and changed and cleaned up. I wanted to look nice for Elsa. "Eugene! My, you look absolutely dashing!" Iduna exclaimed.

"Thank you." I smiled as she pulled me in. She brushed off my shoulders, smiling brightly as she looked me over.

"Elsa! Eugene is here!" She called up the stairs. "Oh! I better grab the camera!" She added as she ran off towards the kitchen.

Anna walked out from the living room, a smug smirk present on her face as she crossed her arms. "Wow, Eugene. I have to admit, you don't look terribly disgusting tonight."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Annabelle." I fired back, making her scrunch her face in disgust. I smirked back, waiting to hear her reply.

"You know that isn't my name." She snapped.

"It sure seems to fit. You kind of remind me of that creepy doll." I added.

"You're just scared I'll kill you in your sleep, which I'm not afraid to do, Fitzherbert," Anna replied, walking closer to me. I rolled my eyes, acting like I wasn't afraid of her, but I was. She could totally kill me.

"So, _sweetheart,_ where's your date? Or do you scare boys away with your charming personality?" I asked.

"Kristoff's going to be a little late. Unlike you, he actually has the decency to dress and smell nice for me." She fired back.

"So what? Now you're dating your best friend?" I questioned, a smile playing on my lips. She opened her mouth, about to shove another insult at me, but Elsa walked into the room.

"Eugene! Aww! You look absolutely handsome!" She cheered, pulling me into a hug. I pecked her lips.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous! But when don't you?" I teased. She laughed and pushed me away. Anna pretended to gag beside us.

"I got the camera!" Iduna exclaimed as she entered the room. She glared at Anna, who was still pretending to throw up. "Anna, can you please act your age for once? I want to take some nice pictures."

"If you want it to be nice than you better get Eugene out of here. He'll ruin it." She fired back. Iduna and Elsa's jaws dropped.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she slapped her sister. Soon, they were in a full out slap fest.

"Girls! Stop!" Iduna scolded. They stopped and glared at each other. I could hardly contain my laughter. "Anna, apologize to Eugene."

"Sorry, Eugene." She groaned, glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Suddenly, Kristoff burst through the door.

"Hey, guys." He greeted waving at us. Kristoff has been Anna's best friend since forever. But personally, I don't see how she could get any friends. She's very, well, demanding and unlikable.

"Okay! Picture time!" Iduna smiled, grouping us together. After taking _several_ pictures, we were finally allowed to head to the dance. Homecoming was going to be great!

 **Rapunzel**  
"Jack, I'm scared," I mumbled as we entered the gym. Everyone was nicely dressed and not afraid to state their opinions. The music was blaring and the bright lights were flashing my eyes. How was I going to last all night in here?

"Hey, you'll be fine. It's not like you have to go in front of the school." He replied, his eyes widening at the thought.

"Ya, but you're used to it. You're the quarterback. You've always been the star of the show." I smiled, lightly nudging him. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Well, want to grab a drink?" He asked, pulling me towards the punch bowl. I happily drank away my nervous, hoping that I wouldn't be alone for too long. I knew Jack and Elsa would have to go on stage and address the school, leave me by myself.

Jack slightly chocked on his cheery punch, pointing to the door as I patted his back. "Elsa's here." He stammered. I glanced towards the door, seeing her and Eugene entered the gym.

God. He was looking absolutely fine. Hot damn. He looked goddamn stunning in that black suit. It complimented his brown eyes and dark locks so well. God, it was like he was a walking god. "Um, earth to Punzel?" Jack stated, waving his hands in front of me.

"Would our Homecoming King and Queen please come to the stage?" Me. Turing asked into the microphone, cutting Jack off. I turned around, watching him and Elsa strut up to the stage.

"Hey, guys," Jack waved, making the crowds go insane. "That was a nice win tonight. And we wouldn't have been able to do it without the student body standing behind us, cheering us on. Thank you."

Elsa gently took the microphone from him, getting whoops from the crowd. "I just want to say that this will probably be the highlight of my senior year," she giggled, making the crowd laugh. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed I would be queen. Thank you."

Ms. Turing took the microphone back and moved Jack and Elsa to the center of the gym floor. "Now will be the first dance for the King and Queen." She explained.

Slow music started to play as Jack twirled Elsa on the floor. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but I knew he was having fun. This was his dream. He was finally dancing with his crush.

Soon, the dance floor began to fill with other couples, all of them happily dancing together. I stood on the sidelines, smiling as I watched Jack and Elsa. I felt a hand gently grip mine. "Should we dance?" They asked.

I turned to the side, glancing into those brown eyes. Eugene. He began pulling me towards the floor as I tried to process what was happening. "Wait. Wouldn't Elsa get mad?" I asked.

"Elsa? Mad? Never," he replied as he pulled me away. He turned around, looking into my eyes again. "Okay, sometimes. But she wouldn't mind tonight. She's dancing with Jack anyways."

I softly laughed as he stopped and pulled me close. I let out a little gasp as I felt his hands rest on my hips. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him do all of the dancing. My heart felt like it was going to explode. "So, how's your night been?" He asked.

"Um, pretty good. Actually, great." I stumbled, wiping away my strands. He smiled his million-dollar smile and nodded his head.

"That's good. This is senior year. It should be the best year of high school, right?" He grinned, making me smile.

"Well, I hope so. My last few years weren't exactly the best." I replied, softly chuckling. He cocked his eyebrow, looking into my green eyes.

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated, making him nod his head. "Well, for starters, it seems like all I'm good at is embarrassing myself."

He chuckled, slightly shaking his head. "Whatever, I've seen your murals around the school. You're a pretty good artist, well, great artist." He complimented, making me giggle.

"Thank you." I smiled, staring into those deep, brown eyes. I felt us moving closer to each other, forgetting about the rest of the world. I puckered my lips, and closed my eyes, leaning in.

Suddenly, the song stopped and everyone began to leave the dance floor. "This was fun," Eugene stated, letting go. I quickly back away, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah."

 **Jack**  
Oh my god. I was dancing with Elsa. My crush, Elsa. This was unreal. It felt like a dream. I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, losing myself in them. "That was a good game, Jack."

"Oh, uh. Thank you." I stuttered, make her laugh. God, even her laugh was beautiful. It reminded me of angels singing.

"Don't act like we're strangers, Jack. We've been hanging out all week." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? We had to wear those terrible crowns all week." I mumbled back, making her lightly chuckle and nod her head.

"Yup. They were nothing like I expected. I thought they would be fun and cute, but they were heavy and annoying. Complete opposite." She added, making me laugh. We were silent, staring at each other. The light in her skin made her shine like a goddess.

I stared into her blue eyes and suddenly felt like I was gravitating towards her. We leaned in, both of our eyes slowly closing. Everything moved in slow motion. I twist my head as I puckered my lips. I felt her skin against my lips.

The song ended and I opened my eyes. I quickly noticed that I kissed her cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up as she laughed. "Thank you for the sweet gesture, Jack." She smiled, touching where my lips were.

"Um, no problem." I stuttered. She let go and brushed back my hair.

"See ya, around tonight. I'm expecting another dance, Romeo." She teased, walking away. I nodded my head, completely starstruck. I had to have died.

I felt someone tapping in my shoulder, taking me away from her. I turned and looked at Punzel, whose green eyes looked bigger than usual. "Jackson! I need to talk to you! Now!" She exclaimed, gathering the attention of a few couples.

"Sure, sure." I rambled as I came back into reality. She pulled me away, swerving through the crowd. Soon, we were alone in the hallway. She began to pace in the hallway.

"Jack, I almost _kissed_ Eugene. This, this is progress!" She cheered, running her hands through her hair and laughing like a manic. We were actually getting somewhere.

"I _kissed_ Elsa!" I shouted, getting Rapunzel's attention. She stopped and stared, obviously confused.

"You kissed her?"

"Well, it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto her shoulders. She squealed and pulled me into a hug. This night was turning out better than I could have ever hoped.

**~~~~~~~~~~**   
****


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Rapunzel**  
Now that the hype of homecoming was over, school was back to being boring and dull. Everyone walked around with scowls on their faces and no one showed any signs of life. It was like I walked back into the prison I had been attending for the past four years.

Unlike the soulless teens I saw wandering the school, I actually felt a tad bit of excitement. The whole weekend, I had been replaying homecoming night in my head over and over again.

I could still feel his hands on my hips. I could still hear his voice saying my name. Everything about that night was just so perfect. Why didn't I kiss him? Why didn't I do something to make him _want_ to kiss me?

Not like it would have ended well anyway. He was still dating Elsa for one. If I was caught even looking at him, her whole gang would be on me faster than I could count to ten. They had her back better than anyone would expect.

I bit the inside of my cheek, walking to my locker. Where was Jack? I needed him right now more than ever. I had so many complicated feelings and he was the only one who could answer them. "Hey, Blondie."

I turned around, meeting Eugene. No. Not now! I don't even know how I feel about you! "Hi, Eugene." I slightly gasped, looking up into his brown eyes.

He gave me a soft smile, noticing my nervousness. "Sorry to bother you." He apologized, shrugging his shoulder. No! Don't run away!

"No, no! It's fine!" I quickly argued, gently touching his arm. I pulled my arms away, realizing that it was probably weird for me to touch him. It's not like we were dating. "You just scared me a little, that's all." I quickly explained.

He slightly chuckled, nodding his head. God. His laugh was so perfect. If only I could listen to it for hours. He looked around the hall, looking past me, then back into my eyes. "Have you seen Jack around?" He asked.

Damn it. Of course, he wanted to see Jack. Why would he be here to talk to me? Not that I want him to. I don't even know how I feel about him. But, ugh! I wanted to be in his presence. He always gave me irreplaceable butterflies. "Um, no. Sorry." I answered, tilting my head.

"Naw. It's okay. Thanks though." He replied, beginning to walk away. I looked down, holding my books to my chest. I can't believe I just talk to him.

"No problem." I softly stated, hoping he couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Blondie," he called, make me turn around. "I'll see you around." He added, giving me his million-dollar smile.

"Yeah. See ya." I stuttered back, smiling like a fool. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I watched him walk away. What was this boy doing to me?

I shut my locker, heading towards my first class. This wasn't like Jack. His mother usually made sure he was at school on time. "Punzie!" A voice called, turning me around.

"Oh, hey, Elsa," I replied, walking towards her. She smiled at me, fixing the strap on her shoulder, moving it back onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked, batting her eyes at me. Wait. Thee Elsa Delle was asking to hang out _with me?_ No way. She must want something.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. But I'll totally get back to you." I answered, sweetly smiling back at her.

"Okay. Bye, Punz!" She grinned before she walked away. I turned around, my eyes probably wider than the Grand Canyon. That was really weird. Elsa never talks to anyone, especially me.

"Punzel!" Jack shouted, running towards me. Damn. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Umm, yeah?" I questioned as he held onto my shoulders. His blue eyes were wide like he saw a ghost or something.

"Did you just accept to hang out with Elsa?" He exclaimed, his face beginning to smile.

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Yes!" He cheered, jumping up in the air. "Now you can make a good impression for me!" He added, beaming at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, slightly glaring at him.

"Jack, I'm trying to steal her boyfriend. I'm not exactly sure I _want_ to be at her house this weekend. I could possibly strangle her in her sleep." I replied. Wait. That would make Eugene single. That's not a bad idea -never mind- I don't want to be on the run for the rest of my life.

"Oh come on, Zel!" Jack pleaded, pouting at me. "If you hang out with Elsa this weekend, I'll hang with Eugene. Besides, they could possibly meet up later in the night."

I slightly groaned, rolling green eyes. As much I did not want to hang out with Elsa this weekend, I had no choice. If it meant maybe meeting Eugene later in the night, I had no choice. Besides, I could possibly learn a way to sabotage her. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank you, Punzel!" Jack shouted, pulling me into a tight hug. I giggled, hugging him back. Most of the student body walking by smiled at us, thinking we were an adorable couple. If only they knew.

_xxx_

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered our house. Peter came zooming around the corner. I knelt down to the floor to give him a hug, but he completely ignored me, running right past me and my open arms. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Peter quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it to the cabinet. I watched as he climbed on top of the chair, reaching to open the cupboard. "What are you doing?" I asked as he struggled to reach the top box.

"Mom moved the cereal up a level so I couldn't get to it." He explained, standing on his tiptoes as he stretched to try to get down the box. I sighed as leaned against the counter. I crossed my arms, tapping my fingers on my arms.

"Ya know, I could get that for you," I stated, making him stop struggling. He stood flat-footed, now raising his eyebrow at me.

"What's the catch?" He questioned, knowing I would want something in return. I shrugged my shoulders, beginning to walk around the kitchen, trying to seem uninterested.

"Catch? There's no catch." I replied, acting like I was cleaning up the table. He crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Zellie, I _know_ there's a catch. There's _always_ a catch." He pouted. I smiled up at Peter, knowing I had him wrapped around my finger. He would do anything to have that box of cereal.

"You do my chores this weekend and I'll get you the cereal for the rest of the week," I answered. He groaned, throwing back his head. "Fine, I'll just tell Mom that you were trying to get it down yourself."

"Fine! Fine!" He quickly answered, holding up his hands. "Just get me down the cereal!" He added. I smirked as I walked back towards him. I grabbed down the cereal, making him quickly jump down and push his chair back by the table.

I poured him a bowl, watching his eyes light up as he watched the colorful cereal fill up his white bowl. His mouth began to water as I added the milk, making the cereal float. "Thanks, Zel!" He grinned as he quickly scooped up a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

"No, Peter. Thank you." I replied as I walked away to put away his cereal. The deal was done. I was going to Elsa's house this weekend. My chores were taken care of and all I had to do was say I was staying at Jack's.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Rapunzel**  
I stood outside the house, trying to build up my courage. I was going to spend the night at my rival's house. Did that even make sense? Was this a good idea? I lightly shook my head. I had to be positive.

I rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps stomp towards the door. Immediately, a redhead opened the door. "Hey, Punzie!" Anna greeted, smiling brightly at me. I gave her a soft grin.

"Hi, Anna. How's it going?" I asked, feeling awkward. Anna and I have only talked to each other a total of three times in our lives. We weren't in any of the same cliques or even had the same friends.

She rolled her turquoise eyes, popping out her hip. "Well, it's pretty average. Besides the fact that Elsa invited all of her bitchy friends over. Oh! I mean, not that you're a bitch! I actually like you, like, actually _adore_ you! I meant like Cindy and Aurora!" Anna quickly rambled.

I giggled, blush being brought to my cheeks. "Thank you." I smiled, looking to the ground. That was one of the nicest comments I got in a long time. I never knew anyone even acknowledged me.

"I bet you want to come in," Anna smiled, opening the door wider. "I'm Elsa's doorman tonight, so I'll show you where to put your bags and stuff," Anna explained, leading me through their living room.

I glanced around, listening to the loud music blaring downstairs and girls giggling. "Nice house." I complimented, quickly noticing how up to date everything was. Everything looked like it was updated in the last five years.

"Yeah, I suppose it's alright," Anna shrugged as I dropped my bags where everyone else's was. "Just head downstairs. They've been here since cheer practice ended." She stated.

"Are you coming too?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. Anna shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"No. Elsa doesn't really like me hanging out with her and her friends. Our personalities clash whenever we're in public or with her friends. It's just best for me to stay out of the way." She mumbled, walking towards the kitchen. I slightly frowned but headed towards the loud noise.

As soon as I made it to the ground floor, I spotted all of the girls painting their nails, playing on their phones, or laughing with each other. Elsa glanced up from Aurora's hands, her blue eyes meeting my green ones. "Punzie! I'm so glad you're here!" She greeted, running to me.

She pulled me into a hug, nearly choking the life out of me. "I thought you weren't going to show! What took you so long?" She questioned, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I had to watch Peter until my parents got home from work," I explained, a soft smile on my face. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh god, that would suck! I'm so glad Anna is old enough to take care of herself." Elsa laughed, pulling me into the group of girls.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I'm an only child!" Jasmine agreed as she stared at herself in a mirror, pulling her dark hair into a long ponytail. "No annoying brats." She added.

"Speaking of annoying brats, what's your sister doing tonight?" Cindy asked as she perfected her toenails. She was putting on the final touches on her petite feet. In all honesty, I was jealous of her feet compared to my wide and awkward feet.

"She's probably hanging out with her dork friend, Kristoff." Elsa scoffed, rolling her blue eyes as she went back to work on Aurora's hands.

"Does she have a thing for him?" Aurora questioned, her nose wrinkled up in disgust. Elsa looked up at her and nodded her head, her eyes in shock.

"Oh yeah, she's head over heels for the blonde bimbo. TBH, I don't think he even likes her like that so she's completely wasting her time." Elsa spat, lightly laughing. I bit my lower lip, quickly noticing what Anna meant.

"Come on, Raps, don't stand to the side like a loser. Get in here!" Aurora smiled, patting the ground beside her. I smiled, taking a seat beside Aurora.

"Please don't tell me you plan on going out tonight in that." Jasmine declared, pointing at my outfit. I looked down, seeing what I had on. I just threw on a random shirt and some jeans.

I shrugged my shoulders, my cheeks turning a light pink. "Oh, honey. You need some lessons in fashion. Let's go to Elsa's closet. She's got stuff that would look fabulous on you!" Jasmine stated, walking back upstairs.

I followed her, feeling so awkward. All of these girls must think I'm a complete idiot. Anna spotted us strut up to the next level. I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move.

Jasmine led us into Elsa's room, turning on her closet light. "Let's see. What would make your green eyes pop?" She spoke to herself, searching through the closet. She swiped the tops, looking for something. "Ooo!" She asked, pulling out the smallest top I had ever seen in my life.

"Try this on!" She commanded, tossing it at me. I lightly chuckled, feeling awkward. She crossed her arm, waiting for me to change. I took off my top, making Jasmine gasp. "What kind of bra is this?" She exclaimed.

"Umm a bra?" I replied. Jasmine shook her head in disapproval.

"This is a granny bra. This is _not_ how you get guys," Jasmine explained. I began to blush, feeling so stupid. She looked me over. "You a size B?" She asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled back. Jasmine walked towards Elsa's drawers, throwing bras everywhere.

"Elsa's a D, but she's bound to have a B somewhere in here," Jasmine grumbled as she searched through the drawer. She gasped pulling out a lace bra. "This thing will turn you from a B to a C. This thing works magic!" She grinned.

I quickly changed into it, feeling like the sluts I pitied. I looked into the body mirror, quickly noticing how much it changed my look. This one bra change me from a freshman into a senior in ten seconds. "Ooo! Perfect!" Jasmine smiled. "Now try this on!"

Feeling more confident than before, I pulled on the top. I had to admit, it did look good on me. It showed off my slim waist and bust. Jasmine bit her bottom lip, pulling down the top to broadcast my cleavage. "There we go. Every guy will try to get in your pants tonight."

My eyes slightly widen. Every guy? Jasmine smiled up at me. "All we have to do is find you a pair of booty shorts." She explained. Before I could even think, I pulled on the shortest pair of shorts I had ever seen.

We walked downstairs, getting squeals from the girls. They ran to my side, quickly complimenting me. "Your ass looks huge!" Cindy grinned.

"Her ass? Look at her tits! I'm jealous!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Seriously, Rapunzel, you look sexy! Guys won't be able to keep their hands off you!" Elsa nodded, holding onto my shoulders. I blushed, feeling overwhelmed.

"I call doing her makeup!" Aurora shouted, quickly pulling me to the side. She sat me done, placing big hoop earrings on me. She wiped away my old makeup, redoing my makeup. When I opened my eyes again, I had to admit. I looked like a new woman.

"Okay, girls. I think we're ready," Elsa grinned, now that all of them had changed into their outfits. We all looked so different. We looked look we had graduated years ago and were experienced in everything. "Let's go meet the guys."

**~~~~~~~~~**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Rapunzel**  
"Are you coming?" Elsa grinned, leading us towards the house. It was out in the country, hidden from the sleeping world. The willow trees cast eerie shadows from the setting sun, almost sending shivers down my spine. I really wished I wouldn't have let them talk me into wearing little to nothing.

"Elsa, slow down. I can't keep up in my heels." Cindy whined, slightly jogging to keep up with us. Cindy had an obsession with shoes, specifically heels. She was the shortest one of us all, so wearing her 3-inch heels made her about as tall as Elsa.

"Well, hurry up, Cin. I need to find a cute guy before I get completely wasted." Aurora whined, glancing backward to cast a scowl at the slow blonde.

Cindy huffed, rolling her blue eyes. "Seriously, Aurora? Don't you already have a boyfriend you could give a blowjob to?" She spat, making Elsa and Jasmine awe. Aurora ticked her tongue, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah, but he won't be here. Besides, you know we have decided to have an open relationship. He doesn't care who I fuck as long as I have a good time." She fired back, tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder.

"Oh my, God! Aurora, no one needed to know that." Elsa laughed, turning around to shake her head at her.

"No kidding. No one wants to know." Jasmine added, laughing along.

"Well, I just thought you'd want to know." Aurora grinned, making the rest of them laugh. Honestly, it made me want to throw up. It sounded so disgusting. How could you let your boyfriend/girlfriend screw other people?

Eventually, we got into the booming house. The music was blasting in my ears and the bass was pounding in my chest. It felt kinda terrifying. We walked around the house, looking for our boyfriends. Well, their boyfriends and my best friend.

We shoved through crowds of people. Some were making out against walls while others were dancing and spilling their alcohol. A few people were stoned as well, staring at the wall in front of them. So this was a high school party. Yup, definitely haven't missed out on anything in the past three years.

"Elsa and the gang," Eugene greeted, already a little buzzed. "How are you lovely girls tonight?" He grinned, wrapping his arm around Elsa's shoulder.

"Great now that we're here." Elsa giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Barf.

"You girls are looking sober. Let's go find ya something to drink." Eugene smiled, leading us into the kitchen. When we arrived, we found the rest of the boys. All the girls ran to their boyfriends, covering them with meaningless kisses.

Jack slowly strode toward me, pointing at my outfit. "I'm sure your parents would be pleased to see you in this." He teased. I softly scoffed and rolled my green eyes.

"Please, they would lose it just knowing I was here." I smiled, slightly elbowing him. Wait. He's supposed to be my boyfriend. I went on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Remembered we're dating, huh?" He grinned, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded my head, shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't going to deny it. "Well, come on. Let me get you something to drink."

He handed me some kind of alcoholic beverage that I didn't bother to remember the name of. In fact, after that night, I wouldn't remember hardly anything.

After a few shots and being left on my own, I found myself dancing with some stranger. Surprisingly, I had only thrown up twice and slipped on someone else's drink once. It was a good accomplishment really.

"Hey, let me have a dance." Someone slurred. Since my mind wasn't all there, I let go and threw my arms around the next guy wanted a chance. Quickly, I realized who it was.

Eugene.

His dark locks were a mess. His brown eyes showed that he was about as hammered as I was and he was covered in sweat, alcohol, and who knows what else. But being drunk me, I didn't care. It was Eugene. "How's it going, Blondie?" He asked.

"I think good, considering this is my first party," I shouted over the music. He laughed, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Your first party?"

"Yeah, well, I don't get out much." I laughed, brushing my blonde locks out of my green eyes. He stopped dancing, studying my face.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He declared. I nodded my head as he led me upstairs. It took a while of us to actually climb the stairs, considering we were wasted. But when we finally got to the top, we found a room that wasn't taken.

We sat down on the bed, smiling at each other. "Ya know, you're a lot different than I thought you would be." He stated.

"How did you think I would be?" I asked, smiling at him. Something was definitely messing with my judgment because right now he seemed really close to me.

"I don't know. Shy, maybe? Definitely not this." He explained, a grin growing on his face.

"Well, you're a lot different than I thought, too," I replied, placing my forehead against his. He laughed, the smell of alcohol filling my nose.

"Yeah, how so?" He smirked.

"Well, you're a lot nicer than I thought. Most jocks are jerks." I answered, running my fingers through his dark locks. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, filling me with a desire for more.

Too soon, they pulled away and I was staring into his dark orbs. "I had to do that at least once." He whispered. Then he stood up and walked out, leaving me alone, the feeling of his lips still on mine.

_xxx_

I woke up on the kitchen table with the taste of vomit in my mouth. Most people were still passed out or currently vomiting in the bathroom. I sat up, my head beginning to pound.

That was not a good idea.

I crawled to the kitchen cabinet, grabbing some aspirin and tossing my head back. I hoped this hangover would pass quickly. Luck has never really been on my side, though.

As I walked around, looking for Elsa and the rest of her gang, the image of Eugene entered my mind. Was all of that true? Or was I so hammered that I thought it was him? I guess I'd never know.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Rapunzel**  
Monday was harder than I thought it would be. News had quickly spread about me going to one of the craziest parties of the year. I would get a few proud glances from some of the usual drinkers and a few looks of disgust from the quieter kids.

Typically, I hated any news of me being spread around our small-town school. But I was thankful that nothing had spread about me kissing Eugene.

I had come to the conclusion that it happened. The scene was a little blurry and tipsy, but there's no way I could imagine that. Usually in my fantasy of me and Eugene kissing, I made the first move. But that night, I didn't.

What also helped me come to this decision was the fact that he seemed to be ignoring me. I haven't heard a snarky comment from him or his nickname for me. In fact, anytime we came in contact at all, he would look anywhere but me.

I hated to admit it, but I felt used.

I know I shouldn't.

After all, he's dating Elsa. The queen of the school. I'm not sure why I thought I could possibly get him to fall in love with some random girl who's had a crush on him for as long as she can remember. That itself was silly to think.

And to think if I actually _did_ break them up, that Eugene would suddenly move onto me? And Elsa to Jack? No. I should just give this whole mission up. It's so childish. So immature. So not me.

"Zel, you doing okay? You seem a little down." Jack stated, his blue eyes studying me.

I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. I mean, he is my best friend and we don't keep secrets from each other, but I just wasn't ready.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just still not feeling well." I replied, giving him a soft smile. He paused, clearly seeing that I was lying, but ignored it. Jack might not be the smartest kid, but he did know how to read people's feelings. He knew when they weren't ready to talk.

"So, how was your sleepover with Elsa? Did you enjoy being a princess for the night?" He teased, digging into his lunch.

"If by princess, you mean slut," I began, tossing my salad around. "Then yes! I loved every minute of it!" I sarcastically cheered.

"Any girl would've killed to be you that night." He replied, a soft smile on his face.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I sighed, rolling my green eyes. "I've always secretly wondered what it would be like to go out and get hammered like everyone else. They don't tell you how bad a hangover is though."

"Okay, so besides the hangover part, did you still have fun?"

"Depends which part of the night we're talking about. If it was the beginning then-"

"You definitely had a blast," Elsa cut off, suddenly entering into our conversation. I jumped, surprised at her voice. She let out a laugh, seeing my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay." I lightly laughed, placing my hand over my chest. My heart rate just increased by tenfold. God, now I had to talk about how much I had hanging out with her and her snotty friends.

Good thing I'm a great liar.

Not.

"I just wanted to come over and invite you to my house tonight," she continued, tossing her gorgeous curls over her shoulder. "The girls and I are going to go through some changes we want in this school and we want your opinion on a few things." She explained, slightly batting her large, blue eyes.

Why in the world would she want my opinion? I'm just some low life loser. Okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but I'm definitely not up to her standards. I'm more of a "stay in the background and never get noticed" kind of girl. The idea of her wanting my opinion sounded completely stupid.

I glanced at Jack, unsure of how to respond to this.

I didn't trust her.

But Jack, being completely blindsided by her beauty, quickly nodding his head at me. I let out a sigh, falling for his silent pleading. I didn't know what Elsa wanted or what she was up to, but as long as it made Jack happy, I was willing to agree. It's not like Elsa would kill me, right?

"Yeah, I'd love to come over. I love hanging out with you guys." I smiled, resting my hands on my lap.

She grinned, standing up taller. "Great! I'll see you around 8!" She cheered. She gave a small wave then strutted off.

Great. Now I get to spend my evening with a bunch of fake friends who just gossip about other kids in school. On top of that, hear about their sex lives.

And people would kill for this opportunity.

_xxx_   
**Elsa**

"Sorry! Cheer practice ran a little late!" I shouted, entering the math room. Most of them quickly comforted me, claiming that I was right on time and that they didn't mind. Well, I minded. I don't like having them wait for me.

"Well, let's get started," Belle softly smiled. "Why don't we begin with who wants to go to the next competition?"

"I think Elsa would be a good choice." Nala quickly declared. "I mean, I know you're busy with cheer and makeup or whatever," She teased, earning a few laughs. "But you're quick with finding the answers. It'd be really nice to have you in the final round."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly the best person under pressure," I lightly chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. "I tend to, well, freeze up."

"You're overreacting," Tadashi replied. "I think if it came down to it, you could do it. You've just never tried." He smiled, trying to encourage me.

"Yeah, well, I'm a perfectionist. If there's even a slight chance of me screwing up, I'm not going to take the risk. Sorry, but I'm not going to the next competition." I declined, shaking my head.

After that, everyone dropped the subject of me going. I haven't gone to a single match my whole high school career. And, honestly, I want to keep it that way. Not only would I disappoint everyone, but the word could get out and ruin my reputation.

I can't let that happen.

Never.

_xxx_   
**Eugene**

"God, I'm bored!" I groaned, throwing a ball at the wall. It bounced back to me, landing perfectly in my hands.

"Well, maybe you should stop complaining and come up with an idea to fix your boredom," Aladdin replied, glaring at me. He was laying on his back on the ground, start at the ceiling.

"I'm bored!" I shouted again, this time throwing the ball at his head. It bounced off, landing in my hands again.

Aladdin grumbled under his breath, annoyed with me. Naveen laughed beside me, lightly slapping my arm. I couldn't help but slightly chuckle. I loved getting Aladdin pissed.

"I'm bored!" I repeated, hitting his head again. I continued doing it over and over again. Naveen had tears pooling in his eyes as he watched Aladdin turn redder and redder. I honestly thought he would explode.

"Seriously! Just shut up!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Don't you see how fucking annoying you are?!"

"Chill, man. He's just foolin' around." Naveen defended, standing up as well.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of having to deal with shitheads like him!"

"What is your problem? Did someone steal your drugs our something today?" Naveen fired back, slightly pushing Aladdin. Oh great. Look what I've started.

I stood up, ready for this fight to go from bad to worse. I was just messing around. I didn't mean for fists to start flying. "God, would you stop saying that? I don't do drugs!" Aladdin declared.

"Dude, everyone knows. It's not a secret." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's just a rumor, asshat. I don't do drugs. Never have, never will."

"Yeah, sure. That's what Jasmine says." Naveen scoffed, rolling his eyes. Before any of us could react, Aladdin socked Naveen across the face. Naveen fell to the ground, mumbling and holding his jaw.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" I shouted, quickly shoving Aladdin.

"He should've shut his mouth!" Aladdin defended. "No one talks about Jasmine. No one can even say her name unless it's a compliment!"

"God, are you fucking high, right now?" I shouted. "Get the fuck away!"

"Good. I didn't want to be anywhere near you jackasses anyways." Aladdin grumbled, rolling his eyes and walking away.

Once I knew he was gone, I knelt to the ground. Shit. I wasn't a doctor. What was I supposed to do with Naveen? "Dude, get up," I said, lightly slapping his arm.

"God. My jaw fricken hurts. How bad is it?" He asked, rolling onto his back.

It was already swelling. Honestly, it looked horrible. That was the worst punch I've ever seen in person. "It's not bad. Can you stand up?" I asked.

"It's really bright. I don't even want to open my eyes." I replied, covering his face. Great, one of our best players has a concussion. What was coach going to do now?

I shook my head, clearing that idea out of my thoughts. Forget about coach, what about Naveen? Should I take him to the doctor? Just have him walk it off? "I'm going to call your parents."

"Sounds good. I don't think I can drive. My head is just pounding." He complained as I grabbed his phone from his pocket. Damn it, what was I supposed to tell his parents? At least I wasn't the one who punched him. Aladdin was in for a world of hurt.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Rapunzel**  
I ran up to the door. It was a little past 8, but I figured that girls wouldn't mind. I mean, they are never on time for _anything_ , well, besides Elsa. She's never late for anything.

I quickly rang the doorbell, slightly rocking onto my heels. Oh boy. I felt like I was going to throw up again. Elsa made me feel so useless and weak. Anything she said went. If I drank a bottle of whiskey straight, then I did. If I kissed her boyfriend, I kissed her boyfriend.

But that last one wasn't really a lie.

That was the truth.

"Hey, Rap," Anna greeted, opening the door. "They're downstairs."

"Thanks." I quickly replied, rushing towards the basement. I was going to be the last one to show up. And they were all totally going to call me out on it.

As I was racing to the basement, I bumped into the wall. "Sorry." The wall spoke.

I jumped, surprised. I glanced up, seeing Kristoff. I remembered Elsa talking about Anna and Kristoff being friends. And the fact that Anna was in love with him. All of this was too much information for me.

"It's no big deal." I nervously chuckled before I scooted past him and pounded down the stairs.

All of their eyes landed me. "Geez, Punz. I thought you were a pack of elephants by the way you stomped down the stairs." Aurora declared.

"Gurl, why are you in such a rush? Calm down." Jasmine waved away.

"Yeah, come join us. Relax." Cindy smiled, patting a seat beside her.

I softly smiled, taking a seat beside the annoying blonde. Okay, so I was slightly intimidated by her so I wasn't going to say no. "How's your afternoon been?" Elsa asked, looking up from her phone.

"Oh, ya know. Average." I nervously chuckled, my hands placed neatly on my lap. I didn't want to do anything that might possibly upset them. After all, if I screwed up, they'd make sure to tell everyone. It would be the end of me for sure.

"Same here. I just wish it was May already. Then we could be graduating and live our lives." Jasmine said, twirling her dark hair around her finger. I softly smiled, nodding to agree. Graduating at this moment would be so much simpler.

"I still can't believe we fucked up our stunt today at practice. We've had it perfected for weeks now. Why'd we have to mess up in front of coach?" Aurora groaned, slightly pouting as she furiously typed on her phone.

"I know. That was the last thing we needed. Now she'll never let us perform it at the next game. That was our one chance and we fucked it up big time." Cindy agreed as she clicked her phone off and tossed it onto the ground.

"We'll get another chance next week. It's not the end of the world." Elsa said, clicking her off as well. "It just really sucks that we're back to doing our boring ass stunts."

"For real. I'd rather not stunt at all than do what we're going to do next week. Coach is a moron." Aurora said. She let out a deep sigh, glancing over at me. "Sorry, Punzie. I'm sure none of 5is makes any sense to you considering you're not a cheerleader like us." She smiled.

But I couldn't feel anything out coldness behind her smile. It didn't feel welcoming or understanding. I'm fact, it felt more like she was pitying me or making me feel so much lower than her.

"Yeah. Sorry, Punzie." Elsa shrugged. "We'll talk about something else now."

"Like what? Our boyfriends?" Jasmine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That's probably just as boring as cheer. Besides, it's not like Punzie would even want to talk about Jack. She never talks about him."

Before anyone else could speak for me, I decided to pipe up. "Well, that's because no one's ever really asked me about Jack."

Aurora fell to her stomach, her big eyes glistening up at me. "Do tell us then."

"Yes, please. Spill everything." Cindy grinned, nodding her head.

I know it felt wrong, but it felt nice having all of this attention on me. These girls wanted to know something that only I could tell them. I had gossip that none of them had ever heard.

And although it's so, so wrong.

I gave in and let it all out.

"Well, what do want to know about Jack?" I asked, lightly blushing from the attention.

"How long have you two actually been dating?" Elsa asked, slightly furrowing her eyebrows. This wasn't the response I was expecting. I thought to receive curiosity from her like the others, but this felt more like she was interrogating me.

"I don't really know. We've been dating in secret for a while now and I haven't really been keeping track." I gently chuckled, feeling my cheeks heating up. Oh god. How was I going to lie to these people when my body reactions gave it all away.

"I always knew it. You two were way too close to be good friends." Jasmine smirked before lightly hitting my side.

"Not only that but Jack's super hot. How could you not keep your hands off of him?" Cindy cheered as they other quickly joined in with their eager agreement. Sure, I've always thought Jack was attractive, but never like that. I've never wanted to make out with him.

"I'm assuming you have had sex, right?" Aurora asked, arching an eyebrow. Right, there was that one dumb rumor. I was going to put an end to it now.

"We actually haven't. I just want to make sure that I'm a guy that I totally trust and can rely on." I said. Suddenly, the mood shifted and I wasn't sure what I had done wrong or how to bring it back.

"You haven't slept with your boyfriend?" Aurora practically exclaimed. "How?"

"You don't trust Jack? What's wrong with him?" Jasmine asked, her jaw locking.

"Are you one of those freaks? One of those girls who thinks that sex before marriage is, like, illegal?" Cindy asked, scoffing at me. Oh no. No, no. I've ruined this whole thing and it was going so well.

"Girls, calm down," Elsa said, glaring at all of them. "I'm sure that Rapunzel just wants to make sure that, if she was to get pregnant, that she could trust that Jack would pay the bills and help out. That's all. Right?"

I quickly nodded my head, thankful that Elsa was to the rescue. She had saved me from this terrible downward spiral. "That's exactly what I meant. Thanks." I smiled.

"But you've done other things, right? Like oral or something?" Aurora asked, clearly still wanting to see if I was just afraid of getting pregnant or the whole sex thing in general. Honestly, I haven't done anything with a guy beside make out. Everything else just seemed too personal for it to be with someone I didn't actually have feelings for.

But Jack told me that I was supposed to come here and make him better. I was supposed to make him look good for Elsa. And, unfortunately, I felt that this very situation was what Jack meant.

"Oh, of course. We are dating." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, this is gonna sound really gross, but I have to know," Jasmine said, softly shaking her head. "Is he, ya know."

"Is he what?" I asked, glancing around the room. I was very confused because, again, I have not had _anything_ to do with a guy besides make out. I know nothing in this category.

"Just spit it out, Jas," Cindy said, rolling her eyes.

Jasmine groaned, sitting up. "I didn't want to say it out loud. But, I guess, is he, like, big?"

Really? I gotta talk about my best friend's dick size? You've got to be kidding me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, he's the only guy I've done stuff with, so I wouldn't really know. I would say, yes." I stuttered, unsure how to answer this. Jack wanted to look good for Elsa, but this felt so extremely wrong.

"He's the only guy?" Aurora asked. "Geez, I must look like a slut to you considering I've fucked just about every guy in this school."

Yeah. You do.

"Shit. I better get home. Fucking curfews." Cindy exclaimed, scrambling to her feet.

"I best head home too. My father hates being home alone for too long." Jasmine said, rising to her feet as Cindy rushed up the stairs. We heard the door slam shut, cueing for the rest of us to leave.

"This has been fun. But I think I should go too." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Of course. Oh, and hey, we're going to have a sleepover again real soon. Just be ready for the invite, alright?" Elsa smiled, gently touching my arm.

"Okay. And thanks for inviting me tonight. And to the next future sleepover." I blushed as I chuckled.

Elsa giggled, nodding her head. "Of course, Punzie. You're, like, one of us now."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
